The Trouble
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El problema con los chicos como Edward Cullen es que ya puedo ver cómo terminará todo. Pero la emoción de estar con él hace que casi valga la pena el inevitable final.
1. Once upon a time

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights_

—Edward Cullen te está mirando —susurra Angela en mi oído, riendo suavemente. Levanto la mirada de sándwich mi mantequilla de maní y jalea y la dirijo a su mesa.

Sí estaba mirando, ya no lo está haciendo. En su lugar, se está riendo con la linda chica sentada a su lado. Me sonrojo con fuerza y bajo la mirada hacia mi almuerzo. Angela no trata de defender su afirmación y, en su lugar, cambiamos el tema.

Honestamente, ¿por qué Edward Cullen me miraría?

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidas a una nueva historia!**

 **Primer capítulo corto para crear expectativa, lol. ¿Quieren saber más?, dejen su review y más tarde subo el segundo capítulo ;)**

 **Lo más seguro es que las actualizaciones sean diarias, la cantidad de capítulos está por determinarse :)**

 **¡Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva traducción y se animen a dejar sus opiniones y/o expectativas en un review!**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	2. You got me alone

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _… you got me alone…_

Mi pie se atora con el borde la puerta y soy lanzada hacia delante.

Podría haber sido capaz de estabilizarme si tuviera algo como el equilibrio pero, como no lo tengo, me caigo. Los libros que tengo en los brazos salen volando, cayendo al suelo con mis hojas de tareas. Gimo y siento mi rostro calentarse de vergüenza. Todo empeora cuando escucho el familiar crujido de los tenis deportivos en el azulejo.

Un chico se detiene para ayudar con los trabajos que tenía entre las páginas de mi libro de biología. Me los extiende, y comienzo a agradecerle, pero las palabras mueren en mi garganta.

Edward Cullen está de rodillas, ayudándome.

Mi rostro se calienta aún más y rápidamente tomo los trabajos de sus largos dedos.

Lucho por ponerme de pie y salgo corriendo, demasiado mortificada como para darle las gracias.

* * *

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a esta historia :´)**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, krisr0405, kaja0507, torrespera172, Cinti, nnuma76, Liz Vidal, Gabs Frape, saraipineda44, FanyCabello, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, Pili, amogv y el Guest :)**

 **Para contestar dudas:**

 **-Son 41 capítulos y 6 outtakes, es decir, 47 capítulos en total.**

 **-La historia sí es tipo drabble; los capítulos poco a poco se vuelven ligeramente más largos aunque tampoco son tan cortos como los de The Blackened Flame :)**

 **Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews con todas sus expectativas de la historia, saben que me encanta leerlos ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. I guess I liked that

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _... I guess I liked that..._

El hecho de que ahora esté en mi mente, una y otra vez como un cd en repetición, me molesta. Edward Cullen no es el tipo de chico en el que una chica como yo debería estar pensando.

Edward Cullen besa a chicas como Kate Green. El tipo de chica que no está asustada de llevarlo detrás de la escuela durante la bienvenida y hacer cosas muy sucias con él.

Edward va a fiestas a casa de Mike Newton. Esas que son posteadas en Facebook el lunes siguiente y comienzan escandalosos rumores.

Edward sale con Jasper Whitlock y Seth Clearwater. Lo chicos que huelen a humo de cigarrillo y se drogan en sus sótanos.

Lo que Edward Cullen no hace es mirar a la hija del jefe de la policía. Él tampoco le ayuda a recoger sus libros cuando cae al suelo. Edward Cullen no lo hace, y no debería, pensar en mí, Bella Swan.

Y aun así, esas cosas están pasando.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por los favoritos, los follow y por sus reviews!, gracias a:**

 **carolaap, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, LicetSalvatore, Liss, Tecupi, Pili, Adriana Molina, Adriu, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, HeyIt´sAnnie, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, bbluelilas, WolfWoman23, Yoliki, Paola Lightwood, Maryluna, Techu, somas, Marie Sellory, eliananayara, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, nnuma76, krisr0405 y saraipineda44.**

 **Para contestar una duda general, un drabble es un pequeño relato de no más de 500 palabras como, en este caso, la longitud de éstos capítulos.**

 **Aún se va planteando la situación general, pero ya en los siguientes capítulos iremos entrando a la trama, no se desesperen ;)**

 **No olviden dejar su review (recuerden que son muy importantes!) y nos leemos mañana :)**


	4. When you walked in

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _...when you walked in..._

Mi mente está creando un escenario en el que soy lo suficientemente valiente como para tomar la mano de Edward y guiarlo lejos de sus amigos demasiado geniales.

Por supuesto, en mi fantasía soy una sexy y experimentada sirena y no una torpe virgen. En mi fantasía, sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo cuando lo empujo contra la dura pared de ladrillo y bajo mi...

—Hola. —Su voz es suave y me saca de mi sucia fantasía. Salto y cierro la libreta en la que estaba dibujando ausentemente.

Alzo la cabeza para mirarlo, mis mejillas permanentemente rojas y mis ojos abiertos del shock. Él sonríe.

—H-hola —tartamudeo. Aclaro mi garganta y me enderezo en mi asiento. Noto que la clase está de pie y están juntando sus asientos. Me siento perdida. ¿Qué no había escuchado?

—Y… ¿quieres ser mi pareja? —pregunta, alzando las cejas. El "sí" está esperando con paciencia en la punta de mi lengua, pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de a qué estoy accediendo.

—¿Para qué?

—El trabajo —responde, riendo con profundidad. Las mariposas de repente despiertan en mi estómago y revolotean nerviosamente.

—Seguro. ¿Y ese es? —pregunto, abriendo mi cuaderno y revisando mis notas para ver si lo anoté.

—Un resumen del capítulo, Bella —me recuerda. Asiento y sacudo la cabeza, tratando de aclararla de las telarañas.

—Cierto. Lo siento. He estado distraída —murmuro y abro mi copia de _Las brujas de Salem_.

Hacemos un resumen de cada libro y cada capítulo hasta que terminamos. Es básico y simple. Resaltar los hechos importantes y enlistar preguntas para los personajes y/o la audiencia.

Usualmente trabajo con Bree Tanner, pero veo que ella ya está en pareja con Riley Briers, la pareja usual de Edward.

Lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿por qué Edward querría trabajar conmigo?

—No quiero parecer grosera pero, ¿por qué quisiste que fuéramos pareja? —pregunto y me sonrojo.

—Uh, Riley lleva un tiempo muriéndose de ganas por salir con Bree. Pensé que debería dejar de interponerme —murmura y mi piel se sonroja ante su elección de palabras*. No quiero parecer una mojigata así que solo asiento y comienzo a escribir los eventos principales del capítulo.

Sorprendentemente, Edward cumple con su parte del trabajo y tiene preguntas interesantes e intrigantes para los personajes. Su última pregunta es pensada como un chiste y ahogo una risa. Él sonríe, levantando un lado de la boca más que el otro.

—No puedes preguntarle a Abigail por qué es una perra —susurro y comienzo a borrar la pregunta.

—¿Por qué no? Proctor hizo lo que tenía que hacer y ella actúa toda psicótica —dice él.

—Quizá él no debería ser un patán con las chicas —murmuro, sintiendo como si hubiera arruinado la atmósfera con mi tono de rudeza. La campana suena y tomo el trabajo para llevarlo al escritorio del profesor.

Para cuando regreso al mío, Edward se ha ido.

* * *

* _En el original la palabra que Edward usa es "cockblocking", Bella se sonroja, más que nada, por el "cock"._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a:**

 **Moni, torrespera172, Adriana Molina, Cinti, alejandra1987, Paola Lightwood, nydiac10, kaja0507, Yoliki, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, WolfWoman23, Maryluna, Techu, carolaap, somas, Nadiia16, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, saraipineda44 y patymdn.**

 **¿Qué les pareció esta primera interacción entre Edward y Bella?**

 **Dejen todas sus opiniones en sus reviews, me encanta leerlas ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**


	5. When he met me

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _… when he met me…_

He conocido a Edward durante toda mi vida.

Lo conocí en el jardín de niños. Fui a su fiesta de cumpleaños a los siete años. Compartimos clases durante todo el sexto grado.

Nunca fui su mejor amiga, pero lo conocía. Lo había visto crecer. Lo vi convertirse de un chico divertido y optimista a un adolescente demasiado cool.

La preparatoria llegó y el desgarbado chico pelirrojo que conocía no existía. Pasó de ser Eddie a Edward. De EC a Edward Cullen. Pasó de ser "ese agradable chico Cullen" a ser uno de esos chicos de los que mi padre constantemente me advertía.

Escuché los rumores que flotaban por los pasillos y miraba las imágenes que surgían en línea. Vi su indiferencia hacia las chicas y envidié a las pocas que se las arreglaron para ganarse su famosa sonrisa. Edward Cullen se convirtió en desamor envuelto en un hermoso traje.

Edward Cullen se convirtió en problemas.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a:**

 **Melins, torrespera172, Adriana Molina, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, eliananayara, bbluelilas, Maryluna, nydiac10, Paola Lightwood, piligm, Yoliki, WolfWoman23, carolaap, somas, tulgarita, Techu, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, saraipineda44 y patymdn.**

 **Ojalá más lectoras se animen a dejar un review, no les toma nada de tiempo y es muy lindo leer todas sus opiniones al respecto de la historia :)**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**


	6. I knew

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _… I knew…_

Giro la llave. El motor ruge con vida por un momento antes de morir. Me quejo y descanso mi cabeza en el volante. Esto no puede estar pasándome.

Un golpe en mi ventana me asusta.

Edward sonríe del otro lado. Abro la puerta y él se recarga en ella, luciendo como el pecado en una chaqueta de cuero.

—¿Problemas con el auto? —pregunta, pero de una manera en la que dice que realmente ya lo sabe.

—No —digo petulantemente.

Él ríe y me pide que encienda el auto de nuevo. Hago lo que dice, esperando que sea algo simple que él pueda arreglar. Frunce el ceño por un momento.

Alza el cofre de la camioneta y me pide encender el auto de nuevo. Hacemos lo mismo por unos minutos antes de que finalmente cierre el oxidado cofre rojo del auto y vuelva hacia el lado del conductor del auto.

—Necesitas una nueva batería —me dice. Gimo—. ¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa? —pregunta.

Quiero decirle que no. Quiero decirle que no. Quiero decirle que puedo arreglarlo por mi cuenta.

Pero no lo hago.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo?

Él ríe y le ofrezco una sonrisa, tomando mi bolsa del auto y siguiéndolo hacia su brillante Volvo plateado.

No puedo evitar pensar en ese libro que leí hace unos cuantos meses.

Acerca de todos los problemas de ir en autos con chicos.

* * *

 **;) ;) ;)**

 **¡Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a:**

 **Moni, nydiac10, bbluelilas, cavendano13, Maryluna, WolfWoman23, Yoliki, JadeHSos, carolaap, Techu, eliananayara, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, calvialexa, Tata XOXO, somas, saraipineda44 y patymdn.**

 **No olviden dejar su review, ya saben que no les toma nada de tiempo y que me encanta leerlas ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. So shame on me now

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _… so shame on me now…_

Soy una buena chica.

Tener como tu padre al jefe de policía de tu pequeño y lluvioso pueblo ayuda a reforzar ese hábito.

Pero además de eso, siempre he sido una buena chica. Está en mi naturaleza.

No me interesa tomar, odiando el sabor del alcohol y conociendo todos los peligros. Odio el olor de los cigarrillos y ni siquiera me agrada la idea de las drogas recreativas. Soy introvertida, prefiriendo las noches calmadas y pacíficas con un libro en lugar de una fiesta.

Y con los chicos, bueno, soy la hija del jefe de policía.

No muchos chicos parecen interesados.

Eso no significa que no pienso en hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pienso en ir a esas fiestas que ocasionalmente mi padre tiene que interrumpir. Pienso en cómo sería tener las manos de un chico sobre mi cuerpo. Pienso en tomar hasta que mi cabeza se sienta mareada y obtenga el coraje para actuar como una persona diferente a la que soy.

Solo que nunca actúo en estos pensamientos.

Así que por qué de repente me convertí en el nuevo interés de Edward Cullen, nunca lo sabré.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a:**

 **torrespera172, Tata XOXO, twilight-love1694, Tecupi, bbluelilas, carolaap, Adriu, somas, tulgarita, MariePrewettMellarke, nydiac10, Paola Lightwood, Maryluna, kris0405, Techu, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, patymdn, cavendano13, saraipineda44 y piligm.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	8. You found me

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _… you found me…_

—¿Sabes en dónde vivo? —pregunto mientras él se estaciona en mi modesta casa de dos pisos.

—Viajamos juntos.

—En el cuarto grado —bromeo.

—Sí, bueno, este pueblo no es exactamente enorme —comenta, tamborileando con sus largos dedos en el volante. Sonrío y asiento. Este pueblo no es grande. Es pequeño y aburrido. Justo como las personas.

Una nube de palabras no dichas e incómoda tensión cae sobre nosotros por un momento antes de que yo hable.

—Gracias por traerme. Realmente lo aprecio —le agradezco, recogiendo mis cosas y saliendo de su auto. Se queda estacionado fuera de mi casa mientras lucho con mis llaves. Cuando finalmente entro a casa, me apresuro hacia la ventana.

Alcanzo a ver su Volvo plateado alejarse.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews; gracias a:**

 **Adriana Molina, torrespera172, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, Tecupi, WolfWoman23, Techu, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, Jade HSos, carolaap, Adriu, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, patymdn, alejandra1987, piligm, somas, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	9. When he s next to me

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _… when he´s next to me…_

Apenas he cruzado las puertas de la cafetería cuando él está a mi lado.

—¿Cómo llegaste a la escuela? —pregunta Edward, ajustándose la mochila en el hombro.

—Mi padre. ¿No notaste la obvia patrulla afuera?

No era mi intención sonar tan dura. Es solo que odio la atención. Mi padre tiene una forma de atraerla para mí. Sin mencionar que se ha esparcido el rumor de la nueva fascinación de Edward.

Yo.

He pasado toda la mañana evadiendo miradas y duros susurros. Quizá no he sido popular, pero nunca he sido odiada. No era, y no lo soy, merecedora de los celos de alguien.

Es inquietante por decir lo menos.

—Hoy no tuve clases en la mañana. Lamento haberme perdido la gran entrada —sonríe. Su famosa sonrisa torcida. Me sonrojo, odiando como se acumula la sangre en mis mejillas. Camino hacia la línea del almuerzo. No estoy esperando que me siga, pero lo hace. Esto me pone nerviosa.

De repente mi apetito se va. Temo que juzgue mis opciones de alimentos.

Mi peso es bastante promedio. Todo en mí es bastante promedio. No tengo músculos o curvas bien definidas. Me pone extremadamente cohibida estar junto a él.

Edward está en el equipo de atletismo y tiende a mantenerse en forma todo el año. No hay un momento en el que su cuerpo no esté ejercitándose, y se nota. Se nota en sus musculosas piernas, tonificados brazos y su esbelta cintura.

El único ejercicio que hago voluntariamente es subir las escaleras a mi habitación.

Una vez que llegamos a la línea de la cafetería, ya no se me antoja la pizza con queso y papas fritas que usualmente pido. En su lugar tomo un sándwich ya hecho y una manzana. Edward toma lo mismo y me sonríe.

—Yo no lo siento. Ya era un show bastante grande —murmuro. Él se ríe.

—Bueno, puedo recogerte. Si quieres —ofrece con solo una pequeña sonrisa. Siento el calor bajo mi piel.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que la patrulla atraería menos atención —digo mientras nos aproximamos a la cajera.

Él se encoge de hombros y le tiende un billete de diez dólares, pagando por ambos almuerzos. Antes de que pueda negarme o incluso agradecerle, él se ha ido.

No me mira por el resto del almuerzo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a:**

 **Adriana Molina, Nati98, Cinti, cary (te mando un fuerte abrazo *emojis de corazón*), torrespera172, alejandra1987, jupy, Nadiia16, kaja0506, Techu, bbluelilas, Yoliki, Tecupi, WolfWoman23, carolaap, Tata XOXO, patymdn, cavendano13, tulgarita, krisr0405, Paola Lightwood, Liz Vidal, nydiac10, saraipineda44, somas, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori y Gabriela Cullen.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	10. And I realize

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _… and I realize…_

Él me encuentra en mi casillero el viernes.

—¿Ya arreglaste la camioneta? —pregunta, recargándose sin problema contra los casilleros de metal. Sus ojos encuentran los míos, y me siento como un ave atrapada por la mirada de una serpiente.

Edward me recuerda demasiado a una serpiente. Sus movimientos lentos y su seducción peligrosa. Pero como el ave, me encuentro demasiado perdida en su mirada como para preocuparme del peligro.

—Debe estar mejor para el lunes.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? —pregunta. Su tono es perfectamente calmado. Estoy segura que puedo decirle que se vaya al diablo, y él solamente me ofrecería una perezosa sonrisa antes de irse. Me frustra. Quiero que su corazón se acelere y que su rostro se caliente. Quiero que sus palabras salgan rotas y demasiado rápido. Quiero que se sienta exactamente como yo me siento.

—Seguro.

Veo como sus ojos se ensanchan ligeramente. Él no esperaba que dijera que sí, pero no quiero caer en sus expectativas de nuevo.

Edward Cullen está mostrando interés por mí.

Yo.

La tímida hija del jefe de policía y quiero tomar ventaja de eso.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Adriana Molina, cary, torrespera172, alejandra1987, Paola Lightwood, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Tecupi, WolfWoman23, Techu, carolaap, Adriu, Nadiia16, somas, patymdn, cavendano13, tulgarita, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, saraipineda44 y Lady Grigori.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	11. The blame is on me

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _… the blame is on me…_

—¿Quieres pasar?

Lamento las palabras tan pronto como salen de mi boca. No puedo invitarlo a entrar. Va en contra de las reglas, y apenas lo conozco.

Aun así, quiero que su respuesta sea sí.

—¿A papi no le importará? —pregunta, apagando el auto.

—Papi no está aquí —le digo, saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta. Él me sigue, silencioso mientras tomo mis llaves. Entro a mi modesto hogar, y él me sigue.

Lo guío hacia la cocina, dejando mi bolso en una silla vacía.

—¿Quieres algo? ¿Limonada o...?

—Limonada está bien —dice. No me giro mientras busco el vaso. Se siente bien estar ocupada y distraerme del chico extremadamente atractivo en mi cocina. Voy hacia el refrigerador y saco la limonada fresca que hice anoche.

Me dirijo hacia la encimera y sirvo una buena cantidad en el vaso, sintiendo la condensación formarse de inmediato fuera del vaso.

Edward se acerca detrás de mí. Me congelo mientras su pecho toca ligeramente mi espalda, su calor traspasando mi camiseta y calentando mi piel. Me giro de inmediato, confundida por su repentina intromisión.

Está tan cerca de mí. Mucho más cerca de lo que cualquier chico ha estado antes. Puedo ver las motas doradas alrededor de su iris y estoy asustada de mirar a otro lado además de sus ojos.

Sus párpados caen de repente mientras él mira mis labios. Mi corazón late con fuerza, y no puedo escuchar nada más que el flujo de sangre que parece pulsar bajo mis orejas. Contengo la respiración, y luego lo escucho.

Llaves en la puerta de la entrada. Giro mi cabeza hacia el sonido, y una pesadez se instala en mi postura. Edward nota la tensión en mis hombros y da un paso hacia atrás. Espero ver pánico en sus ojos o al menos un poco de inquietud, pero está tan calmado como siempre.

Mi padre entra a la habitación, distraído.

—¿De quién es el auto que está en la entra...? —Sus palabras se cortan cuando nos ve, de pie en la cocina. Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta mientras intento pensar en una explicación.

Tan calmado como siempre, Edward toma la delantera.

—Hola, señor Swan. Es mi auto. Espero no molestar. Bella me invitó a pasar solo por un momento. Me ofreció limonada —dice, acercándose a mi cuerpo y tomando el vaso de limonada detrás de mí. Sonrío nerviosamente mientras él se aleja y toma un sorbo.

—Bueno, eso fue demasiado lindo de tu parte, pero creo que es hora de que te vayas —dice mi padre, sonando brusco. Edward asiente y me tiende el vaso medio vacío.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Bella. Señor Swan, señor —dice Edward con un saludo militar de burla, saliendo de la habitación. Respiro lentamente por la boca.

—Hola, papi.

* * *

 **;) ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **cary, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, WolfWoman23, Techu, carolaap, Tecupi, Lady Macan, piligm, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, tulgarita, saraipineda44, almacullenmasen, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, somas, Lady Grigori y patymdn.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	12. I guess you didn t care

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 _… I guess you didn´t care…_

—Veo que arreglaste a la gran roja —dice Edward, deslizándose junto a mi casillero como una llave en una cerradura.

—Sí, te dije que lo haría —le digo, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerme calmada. Ya puedo sentir a mi corazón latiendo con rapidez por su presencia. Mis labios ya han comenzado a hormiguear al recordar lo cerca que estuvo el viernes. Me odio a mí y a las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Odio que pueda afectarme tanto solamente con deslizarse junto a mí.

Y ahí está él, calmado y tranquilo. Actuando como si nada en el mundo pudiera molestarlo. Si lo rechazo, él encontrará otra linda chica que abrumar con su atención. Si él me rechaza, me hará cuestionarme todo acerca de mí, y odio que tenga ese efecto en mí.

Me siento avergonzada.

—Qué pena. Esperaba que pudiéramos compartir más viajes en auto juntos —dice, y reprimo un escalofrío, pensando en todas las cosas que pueden pasar en un auto.

Cierro mi casillero, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, y lo enfrento. No quiero jugar más juegos. No quiero quedarme despierta hasta tarde en la noche preguntándome qué está pasando con él y por cuánto tiempo más seré el foco de su atención. Solamente quiero respuestas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿A qué te refieres con por qué? —Siento un poco de alegría por la repentina confusión en su rostro.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Porque algo me dice que Edward Cullen no quiere solamente conocerme. Lo que en realidad quiere, lo que quizá quiere me asusta porque si se acerca demasiado, si yo me acerco demasiado, es probable que él lo consiga.

—No quiero nada. Solamente estoy siendo amigable —señala con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Bufo con incredulidad.

—Amigable. Seguro. ¿Así que solo quieres que seamos amigos? —pregunto, sintiendo solo un poco de decepción.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ponerle una etiqueta a todo? Quién sabe lo que somos. Solo somos Edward y Bella —dice, acercándose más. Estamos atrayendo atención y susurros. Miro sus ojos verdes, atrapada en la mirada de depredador una vez más y odiándome por eso.

Debería irme. Alejarme antes de que ataque y me envuelva en todo el problema que él es.

Pero como la presa que soy, no puedo evitar aceptar mi destino.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, nydiac10, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, WolfWoman23, Maryluna, saraipineda44, indii93, tulgarita, Jade HSos, kaja0507, cary, somas, Liz Vidal, Techu, carolaap, Yoliki, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, patymdn y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo, no les toma nada de tiempo y me encanta leer todas sus opiniones ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. From whispers on the street

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 _… from whispers on the streets…_

—¿Qué está pasando contigo y Edward? —pregunta Angela, dejando su bandeja en la mesa y mordiendo su zanahoria. Me encojo de hombros y suspiro.

—No está pasando nada. Me llevó a casa después de que mi camioneta empezara a fallar. Pero ahora está arreglada y todo se acabó —digo, sabiendo que las palabras son falsas. Edward no ha terminado conmigo. Puedo sentir su mirada quemando mi cuello.

—Tan acabado que él prácticamente te está haciendo el amor con la mirada —ríe y ruedo los ojos. Estoy segura de que Edward ha hecho bastantes cosas con chicas. Dudo que hacer el amor esté en la lista.

—Para. Edward ve a cada chica de esa forma —murmuro, terminándome mis papas fritas.

—Nunca me ha mirado a mí de esa forma. Creo que lo encerraría en el baño y haría lo que quisiera con él si lo hiciera —dice.

Finjo jadear.

—¡Eres la hija del reverendo! Qué escandaloso —bromeo. Ella ríe y empuja mis hombros. El movimiento de alguna forma hace que mueva la mesa del almuerzo. Mi botella de agua se balancea y comienza a escurrirse por mis jeans. Angela rápidamente la recoge antes de que pueda causar más daño.

—Oh, mierda —chillo, parándome de repente y poniendo servilletas en la tela mojada. Es completamente incómodo.

—Diablos. Lo siento. Ve al baño y utiliza el secador de manos. Ayudará —sugiere Angela. Asiento y salgo de la cafetería.

Una vez que llego al baño estoy sola por máximo tres segundos antes de que un grupo de chicas se unan. Las reconozco de inmediato. Son populares y hermosas. El tipo de chicas que nunca tienen que desear nada. Los profesores las adoran, y la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil conoce sus nombres.

—Es Bella, ¿cierto? —habla la más alta. Kate.

Su cabello rubio está amarrado en una coleta alta, con mechones sueltos cayendo y enmarcando sus pómulos. Asiento, mirando con los ojos ensanchados al trío.

—¿Estás saliendo con Edward? —pregunta Jane después. Es la más pequeña del grupo, con mejillas redondas y cabello oscuro. Pecas adornan su nariz y la parte de debajo de sus ojos. Luce joven y vibrante y no intenta cambiar eso con capas de maquillaje.

—No. Solo somos amigos —digo, alejándome del secador de manos y esperando salir de esta incómoda situación.

—Cierto. A Edward no le gustan las etiquetas —dice la tercera, caminando a los lavabos y mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Quizá ella es la más bella de las tres. Su cabello está perfectamente rizado y a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, se enfoca en perfeccionar sus rizos naturales en lugar de alaciarlos.

Su nombre es Tanya y pararme junto a ella me hace sentir insegura y pequeña.

—Edward y yo solamente somos amigos. Nada más —digo, sintiéndome un poco molesta porque ella sepa eso de él. Por el hecho de que en algún punto ella tuvo la misma conversación que yo tuve con él.

—Está bien, Bella. Quiero decir, todas hemos tenido nuestro pedazo de Edward. Es casi como una iniciación del club —dice y las otras chicas ríen. No encuentro nada gracioso al respecto. Creo que es desagradable.

Asiento y salgo del baño, dejando sus risas burlonas atrás.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Fanny, cary, Tata XOXO, jupy, Adriu, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, Yoliki, Tecupi, carolaap, somas, cavendano13, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Paola Lightwood, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, patymdn, piligm y Maryluna.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar un review, la verdad han sido muy poquitos y así ni ganas dan de subir capítulo pero en fin, se agradece mucho a las chicas que capítulo con capítulo dejan aunque sea un 'gracias'.**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


	14. (you found me)

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 _… you found me…_

Han pasado casi dos semanas cuando él se acerca de nuevo a mí.

—¡Bella! —grita, corriendo por el pasillo un viernes por la tarde. Sus zapatos hacen juego con el firme latir de mi corazón. Su emoción me envuelve por la cintura y me mantiene en mi lugar.

Me giro, esperando que él llegue a mí en el pasillo casi vacío. Estoy agradecida de que solamente haya unos cuantos testigos de esta interacción.

—Me alegra alcanzarte —dice, una sonrisa encantadora se forma en su rostro como un jarabe. Lento y dulce.

—¿Hay alguna razón? —pregunto, jugando con la correa de mi mochila.

—¿Harás algo esta noche? —Quiero decir sí. Desearía tener una vida social más activa, pero además de una noche en el sofá viendo shows de bodas, no tengo nada más planeado.

—No. ¿Por?

—Haré una fiesta. Deberías venir. Espero verte —dice.

—De acuerdo —accedo sin pensar. Casi me arrepiento de acceder tan rápido hasta que soy recompensada nuevamente con una de sus lentas sonrisas.

Comienzo a preguntarme si hay algo que no haría para ser la que reciba una de sus sonrisas.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por todos sus reviews y a las chicas que se animaron a dejar uno por primera vez espero que se vayan animando más a dejar uno en cada capítulo, ya vieron que no les toma nada de tiempo y es muy bonito saber que nuestro trabajo es apreciado ;)**

 **Dicho eso, gracias a:**

 **Fanny, Arlette Cullen Swan, alejandra1987, nydiac10, bbluelilas, nnuma76, montse lugoxtremo, Tata XOXO, WolfWoman23, Marie Sellory, jupy, krisr0405, tulgarita, torrespera172, Nati98, Maryluna, Amy Lee, Cary, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Caniqui, Nadiia16, Lady Grigori, kiztiapotter, Adriu, Meli, Pili, cavendano13, Gabs Frape, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, somas, Techu, carolaap, Gabriela Cullen y el Guest :)**

 **Por favor, no olviden dejar un review con lo que ustedes deseen, lo importante es que dejen uno ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 _… trouble…_

—Dios, esto es tan emocionante —dice Angela, prácticamente vibrando en su asiento. Sacudo mi cabeza mientras trato de manejar por el oscuro camino que conduce hacia la casa de los Cullen. Está a las afueras de Forks, escondida entre los árboles y la maleza.

—Es solo una fiesta —murmuro, pero la emoción está escondida al fondo de mi estómago.

—Es una fiesta Cullen. Son como fiestas legendarias. No puedo creer que por fin fui invitada —chilla Angela. Me encojo mientras encuentro la curva y llego a la entrada. Ya hay un montón de autos estacionados en extraños e incómodos ángulos. Me estaciono de manera que no esté encerrada y apago la camioneta. Angela sale de su asiento y ya va a mitad de camino hacia la casa antes de que siquiera pueda quitarme el cinturón. Suspiro y la sigo.

Entrando por las puertas es exactamente como imaginé que serían estas fiestas. La música está fuerte y estremecedora, retumbando en las paredes con cada pista. La gente está en todos lados. De pie en grandes grupos contra las paredes. Intentando bailar. Sentados en los sofás, las mesas, cualquier superficie plana que pueden encontrar.

La mayoría de los ocupantes tienen vasos rojos, los que solo puedo imaginar que contienen alcohol. Casi todos están hablando y tomando. Tan pronto como entro me siento fuera de lugar. Conozco a casi todos aquí, pero no hablo con ellos. Nunca me he relacionado con ellos alguna vez.

Soy Alice en el jardín, esperando que se den cuenta de que soy mala hierba. Juego con mi chamarra mientras me abro camino hacia la sala de estar, en donde la mayoría de los invitados están situados.

Trato de encontrar a Angela, quien ha desaparecido en el océano de cuerpos. Voy hacia la cocina. Un par de personas están sentadas en la encimera de la cocina. Asienten cuando entro, y me ofrecen un lugar. No sé qué hacer hasta que siento una mano en mi brazo.

—Bella, viniste —dice una voz familiar, y me giro, frente a frente con Edward Cullen. Mis palabras se van ante su repentina aparición y proximidad. Huele a jabón y a chico, y me encuentro con ganas de acercarme a él.

Se ve bien. Siempre lo hace. Su cabello es el típico desastre cobrizo, y sus ojos verdes queman en los míos.

—Me da gusto que estés aquí. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —pregunta, siendo el amable anfitrión.

—Refresco está bien —murmuro. Asiente y va hacia el refrigerador. Saca una lata de Coca-Cola y me la tiende. La sostengo en mi mano, pero no la abro.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más silencioso? —pregunta y me encojo de hombros. Me sentiría mejor dejando atrás la resonante música y a la gente. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de que estar sola con él sea una mejor opción.

Toma mi mano en la suya, y es cálida y dura. Quiero que nunca me deje ir mientras me guía por los grupos de chicos de preparatoria. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, inmediatamente escucho las campanas de alerta en mi cabeza. Ruidos fuertes que brillan con luces rojas me detienen. Mi mano se desliza fácilmente de la suya.

Él se gira ante mi repentina duda.

—¿Vienes? —pregunta, su sonrisa es lenta y despreocupada. Sonrío de vuelta porque soy una adolescente. Soy joven e imprudente y este momento es mío.

Le ofrezco mi mano y lo sigo por las escaleras.

* * *

 **;) ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **WolfWoman23, alejandra1987, Meli, Cary, Adriana Molina, torrespera172, Fanny, Adriu, calvialexa, bbluelilas, nuuma76, Yoliki, Tecupi, carolaap, Techu, somas, tulgarita, cavendano13, patymdn, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, nydiac10, freedom2604, Maryluna, Gabriela Cullen, Paola Lightwood, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Naddia16, krisr0405, Lady Grigori y el Guest :)**

 **Por favor les pido que dejen un review, ya saben que no les cuesta nada y que es la única recompensa que recibimos por el trabajo de traducción, así que anímense a dejar uno con lo que ustedes quieran decir ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. (Trouble)

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 _… trouble…_

Me guía hacia su habitación que en realidad está en el tercer piso. Casi no puedo escuchar la fiesta debajo de nosotros.

Su habitación es espaciosa y abierta. Una cama king-size descansa contra la esquina, con sábanas negras y dos almohadas perfectamente colocadas. Luce tentadora y prohibida, y me pregunto si realmente debería estar aquí.

—Guau. Para un chico adolescente eres bastante limpio —comento, caminando hacia su escritorio y depositando ahí mi lata de Coca-Cola sin abrir. Es cierto. No hay ni un calcetín o libreta fuera de su lugar. Todo tiene un sitio, desde su organizador de CD´s en espiral hasta las filas de libros contra su pared.

—Es uno de mis defectos fatales. Soy un poco obsesionado con el orden. Así que usa un portavasos —dice con una sonrisa en su voz.

—¿En serio? —Alzo la lata de su escritorio, pero él sacude la cabeza y yo vuelvo a dejarla ahí.

—Estoy bromeando. María limpia por nosotros cada jueves. Ella mantiene mi habitación en orden. Pero soy una persona limpia por naturaleza. Me gustan las cosas organizadas —dice.

—Puedo verlo. —Miro su librero. Saco un libro y sonrío ferozmente.

—¿No es esto un poco afeminado para tenerlo en tu librero? —pregunto, sosteniendo el familiar libro verde azulado en mi mano. Mi propia copia está usada, y los bordes están doblados, y las páginas están manchadas con huellas digitales y lágrimas. Su copia luce como nueva.

Se sonroja cuando se da cuenta qué estoy sosteniendo.

—Fue un regalo.

—Lloré durante todo el libro. Incluso en las partes felices —digo sin pensarlo. Es una de mis novelas favoritas, y estoy sorprendida de encontrarla en su librero. Me gusta saber que al menos tengo algo en común con Edward Cullen. La mayoría de las veces siento como si perteneciéramos a dos planetas completamente diferentes. Lo hojeo con rapidez, deteniéndome en mis momentos favoritos y releyendo mis citas favoritas.

—Estuvo bien. Disfruto su escritura. Bastante metafórica —comenta Edward con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Solamente estuvo bien? Prácticamente estoy enamorada de este libro —digo, cerrándolo y sosteniéndolo cerca de mi pecho como si pudiera absorberlo directamente a mi corazón.

—No lo encontré tan triste. Los personajes fueron un poco pretenciosos y difíciles de simpatizar con ellos.

El enojo pica en mi cuello, rápido y ardiendo. Inmediatamente quiero debatir con él y defender a los personajes que me han robado el corazón.

Me contengo, tragándome las palabras que están en la punta de mi lengua.

Estoy segura que él no está acostumbrado a tener debates sobre libros. Estoy segura que él no quiere descubrir mis manías de amante de los libros. No quiero que se arrepienta de haberme traído aquí.

Regreso el libro y saco otro del mismo autor.

—¿Y este?

—El personaje principal era bastante patético. Es difícil sentir algo por él. En general fue difícil de leer.

Lo veo con asombro.

—Encuentro su pasión admirable. No tenía miedo de amar, incluso aunque ella no lo amara de vuelta —digo, hojeando el libro como lo hice con el anterior.

—Fue estúpido. Llora por esta chica como si fuera la única que existiera. Seguro, ella era cool, pero nada especial. Nada para obsesionarse tanto —replica Edward y en ese momento lo veo. El calor detrás de sus ojos que me dice que este libro y estos personajes hicieron un camino hacia su corazón y alma. Su pasión y rápido temperamento me dice que somos más parecidos de lo que pensé inicialmente. Pero quizá debería poner más atención a sus palabras.

—Supongo que acordaremos estar en desacuerdo —bromeo, decidiendo dejarlo ir. Sé que si fuera alguien más, podría pasarme horas hablando de estos libros. Él ríe y se encoge de hombros. Regreso el libro a su lugar.

Me muevo hacia su colección de música. No reconozco la mayoría de ellos. Más que nada son bandas de rock indie que usualmente encuentras adornando las paredes de Hot Topic.

Me gusta un amplio rango de música, pero generalmente tiendo a escuchar más música contemporánea.

Saco un CD de una banda con la que estoy ligeramente familiarizada.

—Fui a verlos en concierto a Seattle. Fue increíble —comenta cuando ve el álbum. Lo dejo en su lugar de inmediato.

—Solamente conozco una canción. No los escucho demasiado —digo.

—Apuesto que escuchas a personas como Katy Perry o Taylor Swift —bromea, pero puedo escuchar el desdén que tiene por esos artistas en su voz. Me encojo de hombros. Trato de pensar en todas las canciones que tengo de ambas en mi iPod.

—A veces. Escucho muchas cosas. Siempre estoy abierta a música nueva, si estás dispuesto a compartir —digo y me giro hacia él. Sonríe, y luego camina hacia mí de modo que ahora está justo frente a mí.

La tensión aumenta, quedándose en la habitación como una niebla. Puedo sentirla, pesada en mis hombros.

—¿Puedo besarte, Bella? —pregunta, y su voz es suave y fuerte con seguridad. No espera que diga que no, pero me está dando la oportunidad. Mi corazón late con fuerza, y miro sus ojos de verano.

Oh, diablos.

* * *

 **Pues a mí sí me gusta Taylor Swift lol.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Meli, Fanny, torrespera172, alejandra1987, Paola Lightwood, calvialexa, bbluelilas, kaja0507, carolaap, Amy Lee, Pili, Leahdecall, Adriana Molina, cary, Tata XOXO, somas, Tecupi, patymdn, tulgarita, cavendano13, Maryluna, FerHerrera, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, nnuma76, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44 y Techu.**

 **En sus reviews algunas chicas están preocupadas de que deje de actualizar y quiero decirles que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, lol, yo nunca dejaré una traducción abandonada y siempre pueden esperar una actualización de mi parte, lo único que les pido a cambio es que dejen sus reviews. No es puro capricho sino que son muy importantes para que las autoras se sigan animando a conceder permisos para más traducciones, es decir que, literal, es para su propio beneficio, lol.**

 **Dicho eso, espero que se animen a dejar un review, miren que muero por leer todas sus reacciones del capítulo o bueno del final ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **P.D. ¿Reconocen los libros de los que hablan? ;)**


	17. -trouble-

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 _… trouble…_

Oh, cómo quiero besar a este chico. Quiero compartir mi primer beso con él. El deseo se abre camino en mi piel, haciendo que dé un paso hacia delante hacia su calor, hacia su esencia.

Mis manos pican con los nervios. Alzo la cabeza solo un poco, insegura de cómo darle permiso, pero él lo lee fácilmente.

Una mano callosa toma mi barbilla, posicionándola a su gusto. Apenas y tengo tiempo de registrar qué es lo que está pasando antes de que su boca descienda.

Su boca está caliente y pesada contra la mía y es diferente de todo lo que he sentido antes. Mueve sus labios lentamente y los míos lo siguen. Dejo que me guíe, pero pronto mi cerebro está a toda marcha.

Me pregunto cuánto durará esto. Me pregunto si soy mala besando. ¿Puede él ver que es mi primer beso? ¿Le importa? ¿Dónde pongo mis manos? ¿Cuándo respiro?

Y de repente me siento ligera. Me alejo sin aliento y jadeando por un simple beso. No se ve como si a él le hubiera afectado tanto como a mí. Me mira con su despreocupada y perezosa sonrisa. Le doy una de las mías, riendo nerviosamente.

Su mano se extiende, sosteniendo mi mandíbula gentilmente en su palma.

—Solo relájate —susurra, inclinándose y capturando mi boca con la suya. Me relajo. Me permito solamente sentir.

Siento su mano, cálida en la piel que está descubierta entre mi camiseta y mis jeans. Siento su pulgar gentilmente acariciando mi mejilla. Siento el calor de sus labios en mi boca, una sensación tan extraña pero placentera. Amo la manera en la que su boca se mueve contra la mía. Mis manos sujetan sus brazos. Quiero sostenerlo por siempre. No quiero que se vaya.

Él gime contra mi boca y el sonido hace algo extraño. Enciende un fuego en el fondo de mi estómago y hace que mi piel se encienda. Pienso en eso entonces, en cómo deseo que este momento nunca termine.

Pienso en cómo nada nunca se sentirá así de bien por el resto de mi vida.

Nunca tendré otro Edward Cullen, y pienso que fue en ese entonces que me permití enamorarme.

Porque él es el tipo de chico que solamente aparece una vez.

¿Por qué no disfrutar del viaje?

* * *

 **Oh, Bella...**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **alejandra1987, jupy, kaja0507, Fanny, leahdecall, cary, Anna, torrespera172, Paola Lightwood, tata XOXO, twilight-love1694, carolaap, Adriu, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, Liz Vidal, somas, cavendano13, tulgarita, Techu, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, nnuma76, calvialexa, saraipineda44 y el Guest.**

 **Solamente una chica adivinó los dos libros (¡felicidades krisr0405!): el primer libro era 'Bajo la misma estrella' y el segundo 'Buscando a Alaska', ambos de John Green (leí ambos y debo admitir que ninguno es de mis favoritos lol)**

 **Por favor, no olviden dejar un review con lo que ustedes quieran decir :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. All I ll ever be

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 _… all I´ll ever be…_

Después de la fiesta, Edward y yo nos convertimos, bueno, no estoy exactamente segura de en qué nos hemos convertido.

Edward no usa las etiquetas así que no hay cómo llamarnos.

Él es exactamente el mismo y es completamente diferente. Aún aparece cuando menos lo espero, pero es más afectuoso. Juega con mi cabello mientras se inclina para decirme algo que pudo haber gritado desde el otro lado del pasillo. Me ignora a la hora del almuerzo, hablando con sus amigos y riendo con las chicas lindas a su alrededor, pero ocasionalmente me encuentra en la fila y paga mi comida. Me acompaña a una clase para ignorarme en la clase que sí compartimos. Hace que mi cabeza dé vueltas, y mis pensamientos nunca se alejan de él. Es agotador y excitante.

Si hay una cosa que Edward Cullen sabe hacer, es jugar el juego.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy? —pregunta un martes por la tarde. Mi padre no aprueba salir en las noches de escuela, pero es muy difícil negarle algo.

—De acuerdo. —La sonrisa que me da es recompensa suficiente. Me preocupo por mí. No puedo enamorarme de un chico tan fácilmente.

Quizá si el chico fuera como Jared Embers, quien es honesto y dulce, no estaría preocupada. Jared cuidaría de mi corazón.

Pero Edward, Edward es una historia completamente diferente. Quizá pueda actuar como si le importara, pero sé que no le importa. A él realmente no le interesan los sentimientos de las chicas con las que está.

Pero esto no se supone que sea serio. Es divertido. Me estoy permitiendo tener un poco de diversión con un chico que no es bueno para mí. No tienes relaciones largas con chicos como Edward. No te apegas a ellos.

Pero ahora siquiera pensar en un día en el que él no forme parte de mi vida me lastima demasiado. Estremece mi pecho y hace que un sentimiento de soledad se instale en mis huesos.

—Te recogeré —dice.

—¡No! —No era mi intención gritar, pero el pánico crece demasiado rápido para sofocarlo. Mi padre estará en casa—. Manejaré allá.

Edward me mira de manera extraña por un momento antes de asentir y alejarse.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Paola Lightwood, alejandra1987, cristy katy, Pili, cary, Susy Fernandez, Adriana Molina, torrespera172, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, nnuma76, montse lugoxtremo, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, Jade HSos, jupy, carolaap, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, patymdn, nydiac10, krisr0405, kaja0507, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Yoliki, calvialexa, somas y Techu.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	19. When I fell hard

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 _… when I fell hard…_

Me digo que no le permitiré guiarme hacia su guarida. Era demasiado peligroso.

Pero aquí estoy, sobre sus oscuras sábanas de seda, su boca haciendo cosas asombrosas a mi piel. Un extraño, pero no incómodo, calor se extiende por mi cuerpo mientras él besa la unión entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Jadeo, enredando mis dedos en su suave cabello. Puedo sentirlo sonreír. Alza su cabeza y captura mis labios en otro de sus acalorados besos. Me pierdo en la sensación, casi olvidando por dónde están viajando sus manos. Acarician mi pecho, apenas tocándolo, provocando un sonido vergonzoso de mi boca. Sus manos van más abajo, acariciando la piel por encima de mis jeans en donde mi camiseta ha sido levantada. Puedo sentir mi estómago contraerse.

Rompo el beso, pero no lo detiene. Él manda un millón de pequeños besos por mi mandíbula y hacia mi oreja.

Su mano aún traza mi piel, pidiendo permiso, pero no puedo concedérselo.

—Mmm, para —murmuro, empujándolo ligeramente. Él recibe el mensaje, deteniendo sus acciones y levantando su cuerpo para que esté suspendido encima de mí.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, ligeramente sin aliento. Sus labios están hinchados, y sus ojos nublados. Toma todo en mí no atraerlo de vuelta.

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien, pero debería irme pronto —digo, mirando a todos lados menos a él. Esto me lleva a poner más atención a su techo, y veo claramente las pegatinas de plástico que lo adornan.

Algo acerca de la posición de la pegatina en forma de estrella me lleva a pensar que esta no solamente fue una acción al azar hecha por un Edward niño.

—¿Son constelaciones? —pregunto, mi respiración volviendo a la normalidad.

Se sonroja ligeramente, pero se levanta y apaga la luz. La oscuridad se apodera de la habitación de inmediato, y las pegatinas cobran vida. Son hermosas.

Lo siento acostarse junto a mí, su hombro tocando el mío.

—Sí. Esa es la Osa Mayor, obviamente. Y Leo y por allá esta la Osa Menor. Um… en la esquina está Virgo —susurra, señalando el grupo de estrellas. Continúa hablando acerca de qué constelaciones contienen qué estrellas y en qué momento del año son visibles.

Escucho en silencio, haciendo preguntas si él se vuelve un poco abrumador, pero más que nada me quedo en silencio.

Edward Cullen es toda una personalidad: fuerte, arrogante y seguro; es difícil imaginarlo también como una persona. Le interesan cosas y tiene pasiones en cosas que a muy pocos les preocupan.

—¿Cómo te interesaste por las estrellas? —pregunto, porque a él no se supone que le gusten estas cosas. No se supone que él sea tan adorable.

—Mi papá y yo solíamos ir a acampar cuando era niño, cuando él tenía tiempo para mí. Solía enseñarme todo acerca de las estrellas. Crecí amándolas —dice y le ofrezco una sonrisa triste. Los padres de Edward casi nunca están alrededor. Nunca supe que le molestaba hasta este momento. La tristeza adorna cada palabra que dice.

Me giro y me sostengo en un codo. No puedo verlo bien, pero puedo ver la sombra de su nariz y su fuerte mandíbula. Él se inclina y enciende la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Está iluminado, pero apenas. La lámpara crea una sombra amarilla en casi todo.

Sonrío y trazo su mandíbula, empezando por la dura curva debajo de su oreja y moviéndome hacia su barbilla. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y simplemente nos miramos.

—Tus ojos cambian de color —me dice en un susurro. Río y me dejo caer en su almohada. Se gira, poniendo sus manos debajo de su mejilla, y estamos frente a frente.

—No lo hacen. Son cafés, siempre —digo.

—No. No lo son. Algunas veces son tan oscuros que se ven como carbón. Pero justo ahora, lucen como miel —dice, y puedo sentir el rubor en mi mejilla. Nunca nadie se ha molestado en prestar atención a mis ojos. Los ojos cafés son ignorados tan fácilmente.

Nos miramos. No hablamos.

Se mueve, posicionándose sobre mí. Me muevo para estar sobre mi espalda y mirándolo.

Es cuidadoso de no tocarme, mirando mis ojos y luego mis labios.

—¿Pensé que tenías que irte? —susurra.

Debería irme. Debería empacar mis cosas e irme a casa, pero, en este momento, no creo que eso sea una opción. No hay manera en la que pueda dejarlo ahora. No cuando está mirándome como si fuera todo lo que siempre quiso.

Sé que es peligroso desear que seré diferente, pero lo hago.

—Puedo quedarme unos minutos —respiro, mirándolo acercarse. Lentamente baja pero se detiene. Puedo sentir sus labios solamente a milímetros de distancia. Él espera. Me alejo tanto como puedo, hundiéndome en su almohada para mirar sus ojos.

—Cuando estás molesto, tus ojos se tornan verde oscuro. Pero justo ahora, lucen como un lago —le digo. En la luz amarillenta de su lámpara, sus ojos brillan con pecas verdes, doradas y cafés.

Luego, antes de que pueda responder a mis palabras, antes de que pierda el valor, me inclino hacia delante y lo beso.

* * *

 **Uno de mis capítulos favoritos :´)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **almacullenmasen, Adriana Molina, cary, Fanny, cristy katy, Paola Lightwood, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, nnuma76, freedom2604, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, tulgarita, juoy, Gabriela Cullen, MissJu, krisr0405, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, Adriu, calvialexa, kaja0507, saraipineda44, cavendano13, somas, carolaap, Techu, patymdn, Lady Grigori y el Guest :)**

 **Se me ha olvidado contestar una duda que ha estado por varios reviews: sí, hay Edward POV pero viene más adelante (mucho más adelante, lol).**

 **Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	20. Pretends he doesn t know

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 _… pretends he doesn´t know…_

—"Silencio, clase, silencio" —se burla Alec Cozzi mientras abandonamos nuestra clase de español. Trato de esconder la risa que rápidamente quiere salir. Hace una perfecta imitación de la voz fuerte y altanera de nuestra maestra, y me provoca un ataque de risa.

—Basta, va a escucharte —le regaño en broma, empujando su brazo juguetonamente. No quiero decir nada con eso, pero la sugestiva sonrisa en el rostro de Alec me dice que él sí.

—Nah, está demasiado ocupada buscando la próxima alma que robará —susurra, y miro hacia atrás. Los ojos de la maestra están mirando sospechosamente a cada estudiante mientras salen del salón. Me rio de nuevo.

Alec es un chico encantador, con vibrantes ojos azules y muy dulce.

Me acompaña a mi casillero. Usualmente lo hace, antes de irse con una simple despedida. Pero hoy él no se va. Se recarga contra el casillero siguiente mientras introduzco mi combinación.

—Así que, estaba pensando si, um, te gustaría salir este fin de semana. Quizá a ver una película o a cenar. Yo invito —dice. Dejo de pelear con mi obstinado candado y miro sus inocentes ojos.

Luce esperanzado mientras pasa su mano por sus mechones chocolate.

Lo miro con los ojos ensanchados.

Todo me dice que Alec Cozzi es exactamente el tipo de chico que necesito en mi vida. Es la opción más sensible y responsable. No me hará cuestionar qué es lo que está pasando con él. No jugará ningún juego. No me enloquecerá. Él es seguro.

Él es todo lo que Edward Cullen no es.

Quiero decirle que sí a este chico. Quiero saber que mi corazón estará seguro en sus manos.

Pero la única razón porque la que estaría segura, es porque nunca sentiría algo.

Edward es como la arena movediza y mientras más estoy con él, más difícil es separarme.

Edward se desliza junto a mí en ese momento. Ambos, Alec y yo, nos giramos para mirarlo. Él no dice nada. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me besa justo debajo de la mandíbula. El calor se extiende por mi piel de inmediato.

—Hola —saluda finalmente, pero veo sus ojos deslizarse hacia mi compañero de español. Alec mira hacia todos lados menos a mí.

—Avísame lo que decidas —dice finalmente Alec, pero la derrota es evidente en su voz mientras se va. Estoy tan enojada como alegre ante las acciones posesivas de Edward.

Enojada porque él es quien tiene dudas acerca de etiquetar, pero rápidamente desecha cualquier avance. Alegre porque finalmente veo que Edward Cullen se preocupa más de lo que deja ver.

Se recarga contra el casillero que Alec ha desocupado. Luce tan cómodo ahí, como si el metal hubiera sido hecho perfectamente para sus hombros. Ruedo los ojos y me giro a mi candado.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, todo inocente y sorprendido. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para esconder mi sonrisa.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Pili, cary, Adriana Molina, Fanny, Cinti, carolaap, alejandra1987, jupy, Tecupi, calvialexa, WolfWoman23, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, Yoliki, somas y cavendano13.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	21. The saddest fear

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 _… the saddest fear…_

—¿Cómo es que conseguiste una cicatriz aquí? —pregunta Edward una perezosa tarde de domingo mientras juega con mis dedos. Estamos sentados en su sótano en un sofá viejo. Estoy entre sus piernas, con mi espalda contra su pecho, y mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Cuando tenía como cuatro o cinco, metí mi dedo en una lata de refresco, y cuando mi mamá me gritó lo saqué demasiado rápido. Me tuvieron que poner seis puntos. Ella estaba tan enojada —digo, explicando la cicatriz que va por mi dedo índice. Él se ríe de mí, y el sonido es ronco y seductor. En lugar de comentar mi estupidez, simplemente deja besos cerca de la cicatriz y vagamente sigue moviendo mis dedos.

Se siente cálido y confortante, y me asusta lo relajada que estoy con él. Algunas veces es tan fácil estar con Edward. En momentos como este, no hay ansiedad o presión. Solamente disfrutamos la compañía del otro.

—En dónde… quiero decir… tu mamá… —No termina la pregunta, pero sé a qué se refiere. Mi madre siempre ha sido un tema tabú en el pueblo. Me encojo de hombros.

—Se fue. Encontró a alguien, algo, mejor en qué entretenerse —digo, porque el tema aún es amargo para mí.

—¿Siquiera la ves? —pregunta, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Fui a visitarla el verano después de que se fuera. Tenía como diez años, creo. Como sea, fue demasiado raro. No teníamos nada que decirnos, y realmente no quería estar con ella —le digo—. Me manda emails de vez en cuando, y me envía regalos a fin de año. No estoy segura de ser capaz de perdonarla por irse.

Edward envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Lo siento, pero al menos trata de acercarse —susurra.

—No debió irse —suelto, el resentimiento es claro en mis palabras.

—Bella, mis padres técnicamente siguen juntos, pero completamente miserables. Es por eso que se van todo el tiempo. Se evitan el uno al otro para resolver sus problemas. Al menos tus padres pudieron admitir que no estaba funcionando. Deberías hablar con ella. Con tu mamá, me refiero —dice, y dejo que las palabras floten por la habitación por un momento antes de absorberlas.

Nunca hemos compartido tanto del otro. Tomo su mano en la mía y la aprieto.

—Hablaré con mi mamá cuando tú hables con tu padre —digo, girando la cabeza para ver su rostro. Rueda los ojos, pero veo una sonrisa jugar en sus labios. No puedo evitar besar su mandíbula.

—Oye, Ed, ¿estás allá abajo? —llama una voz desde arriba y así, nuestro momento se acaba.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **cary, alejandra1987, Adriu, torrespera172, Fanny, Adriana Molina, Leydi, Pili, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Maryluna, carolaap, kaja0507, Tecupi, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, nydiac10, krisr0405, Yoliki, Paola Lightwood, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, cavendano13, somas, Techu y Tata XOXO.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	22. You were trouble

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 _… you were trouble…_

Seth Clearwater desciende por las escaleras, sus pasos haciendo eco detrás de él. Edward se sienta, y yo me muevo incómodamente. Nuestro íntimo abrazo se transforma en uno platónico. Seth se acerca al sótano y sus ojos se ensanchan cuando me ve. Cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Edward, le lanza una sonrisa traviesa que me hace sentir como el final de un pésimo chiste.

—¿Lo encontraste? —dice otra voz desde arriba. La voz no le da oportunidad de responder a Seth, y de repente Jasper Whitlock está bajando las escaleras.

Se detiene detrás de Seth. Sus ojos viajan de Edward a mí y de nuevo a él antes de que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro.

—Supongo que es un mal momento, ¿no? —pregunta Seth, tocando su mandíbula con el dorso de su mano.

—No, hombre, Bella es cool —dice Edward y me siento un poco mejor. Les ofrezco una sonrisa a los chicos con los que he estado familiarizada durante toda mi vida. Nunca he sido amiga de ellos, dado que nos movemos en círculos diferentes, pero he crecido con ellos.

Mi dolorosa timidez, desafortunadamente, se hace presente como siempre. Roba las palabras de mi boca y me pica la espalda. Puedo sentirla pesada en mis hombros mientras me acurruco en el sofá y trato de hacerme tan pequeña como sea posible.

—Genial, genial. ¿Quieres fumar? —pregunta Seth. Edward se encoge de hombros sin comprometerse. Jasper camina a su alrededor y toma asiento en el puff a un lado del sofá que Edward y yo ocupamos. Seth se sienta en el suelo al lado de Jasper y saca una bolsita de su bolsillo.

Me doy cuenta de lo que pretenden hacer.

Paso mis manos por mis piernas. Mi ansiedad va en aumento.

—Debería irme —susurro para que solo Edward pueda oírme. Seth y Jasper ya están distraídos, envolviendo el cigarrillo.

—No, quédate —dice Edward, su aliento pasando por mi oreja y mi cuello. Me estremezco. No quiero estar alrededor cuando se droguen, pero quiero quedarme por él. Ignoro mis instintos y me relajo en el sofá.

La atención de Edward regresa a sus amigos, riendo y bromeando con ellos. Seth y Edward parecen hacerle burla a Jasper por una chica a la que él no se ha atrevido a hablarle. Me guardo mis comentarios, pero creo que la naturaleza tímida de Jasper es dulce y atractiva.

—Sí, bueno, no todos compartimos tu filosofía en lo que respecta a las chicas —le espeta Jasper de repente a Edward. Seth suelta una risa y Edward rueda los ojos.

—Hombre, cállate —dice Edward antes de que su mirada se deslice hacia mí. Le ofrezco una sonrisa para mostrarle que entiendo que sus amigos están bromeando. Sonríe de vuelta antes de unirse una vez más a la conversación.

Sin embargo, los comentarios se quedan conmigo. Comienzo a preguntarme exactamente cuál es la filosofía de Edward con las chicas. ¿Soy parte de un molde de relaciones o significo algo?

—¿Quieres probar? —pregunta Edward. Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos y me lleva de nuevo al sofá del sótano. Miro para verlo sostener el cigarrillo. Ya hay una densa nube de humo blanco llenando la habitación y un olor fuerte y amargo.

—Yo nunca… um… —No sé cómo decirle que no me interesa sin que parezca que estoy asustada por eso.

—Inténtalo —persiste Edward, agitándolo frente a mí. Lo tomo de sus dedos, dudosa de fumarlo en realidad. Pero con la habitación llena de humo y las miradas difusas de sus amigos, finalmente acepto.

Le doy una calada y siento el humo inmediatamente llenar mi garganta y pulmones.

Se lo regreso y toso violentamente. El humo pica mi garganta, provocando lágrimas en mis ojos. Puedo oír a los otros reír y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Edward acaricia mi espalda, riendo suavemente.

—Caladas más suaves —susurra, regresándomelo una vez que me calmo. Asiento en entendimiento, dejando que unas cuantas toses más encuentren su escape de mi pecho.

Le doy otra calada, más corta, y exhalo el humo con suavidad. Él se ríe, y fuma un poco antes de pasarlo.

Hay un pésimo sabor en mi boca, ácido y rancio. Cuando el cigarrillo llega a mí otra vez, lo rechazo. Ya estoy mareada y con náuseas. Eventualmente ponen música y me relajo en el sofá, dormitando un poco.

La culpa se siente en mi estómago, sabiendo que mi padre estaría muy decepcionado de mí. El pensamiento no me hace bien, hasta que Edward se inclina en el sofá y me ofrece una sonrisa como el gato Cheshire que me hace olvidar todo.

Es en ese momento que sé que estoy más metida de lo que me conviene en el País de las Maravillas. Llegará el día en el que Edward desaparezca y no me quede con nada más que su sonrisa fantasma.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **alejandra1987, Paola Lightwood, torrespera, Adriana Molina, Meli, jupy, Tecupi, bbluelilas, WolfWoman23, Adriu, carolaap, miop, patymdn, tulgarita, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Maryluna, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, somas, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, cavendano13 y piligm.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	23. you took a step back

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 _… you took a step back…_

—¿Cómo estuvo el resto de tu domingo? —pregunta Edward el lunes por la mañana. Me encojo de hombros, sacando mis libros de mi casillero.

La verdad era que me pasé el resto del día con un horrible dolor de cabeza, evadiendo preguntas de mi padre. El olor se quedó conmigo, y aunque me duché y cambié, aún podía olerlo ligeramente. Cada vez que olfateaba, sentía náuseas. Sin embargo, no quería que Edward supiera eso.

—Estuvo bien. ¿El tuyo? —pregunto, queriendo saber qué pasó cuando me fui.

—Bien —dice abruptamente, sus ojos buscando por el pasillo. Cierro mi casillero y le doy mi total atención. En ese momento, parece encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando—. Oye, Mags, ¡espera!

Una chica pelirroja se detiene y se gira con el sonido de su voz.

—Te veo luego, Bella —dice antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a la chica. Lo escucho preguntar acerca de su clase de biología antes de que su voz sea tragada por los susurros mañaneros de los estudiantes.

Suspiro y me dirijo al primer periodo sola.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto pero se vienen cosas buenas ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **freedom2604, Cinti, Debb, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, Paola Lightwood, WolfWoman23, carolaap, piligm, cavendano13, jupy, Tecupi, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, Adriu, krisr0405, Gabs Frape, Tata XOXO, Techu, somas, saraipineda44 y el Guest :)**

 **Espero se animen a dejar un review, han bajado un poco y ya saben que no les cuesta nada :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	24. I d never been

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 _… I´d never been…_

—Podemos cambiar esta mierda, por favor —pide por quinta vez, arrojándose de nuevo al sofá. Ruedo los ojos. El pasado fin de semana sufrí durante dos películas de "Duro de Matar" con él. Él puede sufrir otros quince minutos de mi obsesión con Honey Boo.

—Cállate. Es divertido —digo mientras el programa se va a comerciales.

—Son desagradables y estúpidos —comenta, jugando con mis dedos. Es un hábito que parece hacer sin darse cuenta.

—Saben quiénes son y no le piden disculpas a nadie. Además, mi televisión, mi elección —suelto de vuelta y él se ríe. Se inclina para besar mi cuello y ahogo un gemido. Inclino la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, lo que acepta con entusiasmo.

—Puedo pensar en mejores cosas que hacer —susurra en mi oído antes de tomar el lóbulo de mi oreja en su boca. Sus dientes rasguñan mi piel, mandando flechas de placer hasta la punta de mis dedos. Me muevo en mi lugar.

Besa mi boca y nos acomoda de manera que esté acostada debajo de él, su cuerpo sobre el mío. No se me ha escapado que se las ha arreglado para robar el control remoto y apagar la televisión. Lo arroja hacia algún lugar del suelo antes de darme su completa atención.

Su calor se traspasa a mi piel, calentando mi estómago y haciendo que mi cabeza dé vueltas. Se mueve, y puedo sentir las curvas y bordes de su cuerpo. Es un poder casi adictivo el que me invade cuando me doy cuenta de que soy capaz de ponerlo tan excitado.

Sus besos son persistentes y apasionados, y por momentos me encuentro sin aliento.

Sus manos pasan por mi estómago y hacia mi pecho. Arqueo la espalda, queriendo desesperadamente el calor de su toque. Mueve sus labios por mi mandíbula, y trato de controlar mi errática respiración. Mueve sus caderas, frotando contra las mías, y gimo.

Mi cuerpo es hipersensible a su toque. Todo lo que hace me provoca sensaciones.

Quiero estar más cerca.

Quiero alejarlo.

Sus manos exploran mi piel, yendo hacia abajo y más abajo y más abajo.

—Bella, por favor —pide, su aliento acaricia mi oreja y se desvanece por mi piel. ¿Cómo le digo a este chico que no? ¿Quiero hacerlo?

Y luego que doy cuenta: no, no quiero decirle que no. Lo quiero. Atraigo su boca hacia la mía, besándolo con rudeza. Toma eso como el sí que es.

La sensación es casi demasiado, tensando mis músculos y causando que mi mente se quede en blanco. Nunca he sentido algo como esto. Estoy cayendo e intentando aferrarme. Marcas en forma de media luna se quedan en su cuello y su brazo. Sus besos viajan por mi cuello y de nuevo a mi mandíbula. No puedo concentrarme lo suficiente como para besarlo de vuelta. Solo puedo jadear en su cuello y esperar que mi respiración no sean tan fuerte como suena.

Me está llevando más alto y más alto, y me estoy aferrando con fuerza, temerosa de lo que me espera al final.

—Déjate ir, Bella —susurra, y su voz viaja por mi piel como cálida miel.

Y caigo.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Tecupi, Paola Lightwood, Amy Lee, Fanny, Bren, Cary, Pili, torrespera172, Meli, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, sagecristin, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, Jade HSos, WolfWoman23, Techu, carolaap, jupy, somas, cavendano13, tulgarita, freedom2604, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, twilight-love1694, saraipineda44 y el Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	25. You re drowning

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 _… you´re drowning…_

—Ahí estás; te he estado buscando —dice Angela, acercándose a mí en la biblioteca de la escuela un miércoles por la tarde. Toma asiento junto a mí, sacando su bolsa del almuerzo. No dejo de mirar el documento en el que estoy escribiendo cuando la saludo—. Así que, estaba pensando, ¿quieres venir a mi casa hoy?

Dejo de mirar la pantalla.

—No puedo. Estoy tan atrasada con la tarea que es ridículo.

—¿Qué? Bella Swan no se atrasa —comenta, dándole un mordisco a su sándwich. Alguien la calla desde detrás de la repisa de libros. Alza el dedo medio en dirección de la voz, aunque dudo que la hayan visto. Me río de su actitud.

—Bueno, he estado saliendo con Edward los fines de semana —le digo. También lo he estado viendo en la semana, pero dejo esa parte fuera.

—Tú y Edward parecen estar volviéndose muy cercanos —dice Angela, alzando una ceja. Regreso a mi documento, pero siento la sangre correr a mis mejillas. No puedo evitar pensar en qué tan cerca estuvimos la última vez que nos vimos. Lo recuerdo sobre mi cuerpo semi desnudo, la puesta de sol lentamente oscureciendo su habitación.

—Nosotros, um, sí —murmuro, tratando de enfocarme de nuevo en el documento.

—Bueno, ¿quieres salir este fin de semana, entonces? —pregunta, y me siento culpable diciéndole que no dos veces.

—No puedo. Tengo planes con Edward —le digo, y rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, cancélalo. Podemos tener un día de chicas.

—No puedo —murmuro, insegura de cómo decirle que no es tan simple. ¿Cómo le digo que tengo miedo de que un fin de semana cancelado pueda derivar en que todos los fines de semana sean cancelados? No puedo, porque sé lo estúpido y patético que eso suena, y no necesito que mi mejor amiga confirme mis miedos.

—Yo hubiera cancelado a Ben por ti —me recuerda.

—Sí, pero no es exactamente como si tú y Ben fueran a hacerlo público —suelto y desearía no haberlo hecho. Ben aún es un tema sensible para Angela, habiendo sido su primera relación. Resultó que Ben solamente estaba usando a Angela para sacarse a sus estrictos padres de encima y superar a su ex.

—Bueno, al menos Ben y yo teníamos una relación. Yo no estaba atrapada en un extraño limbo —suelta de vuelta.

Me giro hacia ella.

—¡No sabes nada acerca de mi relación con Edward!

—¡Sé que en realidad no tienes una! A Edward no le gustan las relaciones, Bella. Está jugando contigo, y tú estás demasiado dispuesta a ser una pieza en su juego. —Sus palabras se sienten como una dura bofetada en mi mejilla.

—Solamente estás celosa de que yo no esté atrapada en casa cada fin de semana como tú —siseo, y con esas palabras se va mi ira en un instante. Quiero regresarlas y guardarlas, pero ya se han escapado. Angela no dice nada. Comienza a guardar su almuerzo en el tenso silencio que se forma después de mis palabras. Cuando se levanta, encuentro mi voz—. Espera, Ang. Lo siento.

—No, si es así como te sientes en realidad, está bien. —Empuja su silla y comienza a irse.

—¡Ang! —llamo, esperando que haya una forma de arreglar esto. Se gira.

—Sabes qué, Bella, te equivocas. No estoy celosa. Porque todo lo que te espera cuando esto termine es un corazón roto. ¿Quién envidiaría eso? —Y con eso, sale de la biblioteca.

Dejo caer mi cabeza en mis manos y me pregunto cómo es que hecho un desastre de las cosas.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, cary, Fanny, torrespera172, Pili, calvialexa, jupy, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Adriu, WolfWoman23, tecupi, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, bbluelilas, miop, carolaap, tulgarita, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, somas, saraipineda44, kaja0507 y patymdn.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	26. He s the reason why

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 _… he´s the reason why…_

Trato al máximo de no quedarme dormida en su cálido pecho. Puedo sentir su corazón latir fuerte bajo su piel, agitado por nuestras actividades previas. Sus dedos acarician mi hombro, y puedo sentir su aliento en mi espalda desnuda.

Es raro para mí ser tan íntima con un chico. He ido más lejos con Edward de lo que alguna vez pensé, pero aún me falta tomar el paso más grande.

El hecho de que apenas y pueda pensar las palabras me dicen que no estoy para nada lista. Él nunca me presiona, pero sé que quiere avanzar más. Puedo sentirlo en su renuencia a parar y sus besos excitados. Siento el deseo cuando sus manos acarician mis muslos y veo el anhelo en sus ojos esmeralda.

Su experiencia me preocupa, y me da miedo qué es lo que quedará de mi corazón si voy hacia ese territorio.

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado? —pregunto, temiendo la respuesta como a una endodoncia.

—¿Hmm? —pregunta.

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado? —Me siento como Baby preguntándole a Johnny si ha tenido a varias mujeres. Me pregunto si Edward me dará una larga excusa diciéndome que las chicas lo usan y no a la inversa. Casi espero que lo haga.

—¿Qué, te refieres al sexo? —pregunta, y asiento contra su pecho—. Tres. —Lo dice tan casualmente que parece que le pregunté cuántos años tenía.

El número es sorprendente. Edward siempre ha sido un tema de conversación en los pasillos. Su nombre ligado a cada escandaloso rumor que se ha abierto camino a través de susurros y risitas. Aún encuentro el numero alto para un chico de preparatoria (llámenme anticuada) pero es menos de lo que esperaba.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto, trazando mis propios círculos en su piel. Me rehúso a mirar sus ojos. Él se ríe.

—¿Esperabas más o menos?

—Más, supongo.

—Bueno, me refiero a que he salido con varias chicas, pero el sexo real es un número mucho menor —dice, riendo suavemente. Se queda en silencio por un segundo antes de hablar de nuevo—. Estaba de vacaciones. Tomamos unas cada año durante el verano. Creo que es la manera en la que mis padres tratan de convencerse de que aún somos una familia. Como sea, nos quedamos en este pequeño hotel en Puerto Rico. Conocí a una chica, y las cosas se pusieran serias bastante rápido. Pasamos todo el verano juntos.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —pregunto. No quiero sentirme celosa de esta chica del pasado, pero lo hago.

—Tenía dieciséis. Apenas los había cumplido, en realidad. Casi al final del verano tuvimos una pelea muy fea. La encontré besando a su ex, y contrataqué —dice.

—¿Cómo?

—Estaba muy enojado con ella, tanto que quizá dormí con su mejor amiga —admite, y puedo escuchar el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza en su voz.

Me alzo en mis codos para mirarlo. Estoy sorprendida de que hiciera algo tan bajo. Mi expresión debe haberme delatado porque usa su mano para cubrir su rostro.

—Eso es… —Ni siquiera tengo las palabras. Comienzo a reírme ante lo absurdo de la situación. Él me pellizca juguetonamente.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría. Me siento muy mal al respecto; no tuve sexo de nuevo hasta el siguiente verano —explica, dejando caer su mano.

—¿Otra chica caribeña? —bromeo. Él sonríe.

—Tengo un gusto por los romances de verano.

—¿Y yo?

—Bueno, tú, Bella Swan, pareces estar rompiendo todas mis reglas —susurra antes de girarnos. Tomo su rostro en mis manos y miro sus ojos.

Mientras llevo su boca hacia la mía, ruego porque sus palabras sean ciertas.

* * *

 **Johnny y Baby son personajes de la película 'Dirty Dancing' ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **alejandra1987, cary, torrespera172, Adriana Molina, Fanny, Meli, Pili, bbluelilas, nydiac10, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, carolaap, Techu, kaja0507, tulgarita, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, saraipineda44, WolfWoman23, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, somas y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	27. Till you put me down

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 _… till you put me down…_

—Skinny Love de Birdy —respondo mientras los familiares acordes se escuchan por mis oídos.

Él se ríe y alza los pulgares. Dejo que la melancólica voz fluya por mis oídos por un momento antes de buscar en su iPod.

Estamos en su cama, nuestros hombros tocándose, mientras vemos los dispositivos del otro. Comenzó como una manera de escuchar música y se convirtió en una especie de juego.

Solo nos damos un minuto para adivinar qué canción es la que seleccionamos. Funciona bien, aunque compartir mi iPod con Edward se siente como una invasión a la privacidad. Me gusta la música que escucho, pero me preocupa lo que él piense. La mayoría de las canciones son piezas contemporáneas suaves, y sí, tengo a Taylor Swift y a Katy Perry ahí.

El gusto musical de Edward es diferente por decir lo menos. No he escuchado a casi ninguna de las bandas en su iPod, y si las he escuchado solamente reconozco unas cuantas de sus canciones.

Sonrío cuando llego a una canción con la que quiero jugar. Se ríe cuando comienza a sonar por sus audífonos.

—Skinny Love de Bon Iver. Obviamente, la mejor opción —dice y ruedo los ojos.

—Solo porque es la original no significa que sea mejor —peleo.

—No siempre, pero en este caso lo es —dice.

—La versión de Birdy es bonita. Tiene una voz hermosa. Le da una nueva connotación a la canción.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que ella le quita un poco lo emocional. La versión de Bon Iver es ruda y cruda y ella la hace _bonita —_ dice con una expresión como si eso fuera algo malo.

—Bueno, acordemos estar en desacuerdo —digo.

—No te ofendas, pero tienes un gusto terrible en música —dice con una pequeña risa, arrojándome el iPod de vuelta. Trato de que sus palabras no me molesten. No debería tener que defender mis gustos en música. No debería tener que explicar que una canción tiene que hacerme sentir algo para ponerla en mi iPod. Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero decirle que todas estas canciones me han tocado de una manera que duele cuando él las critica.

—Bueno, lamento no ser tan educada como tú. —Trato de mantener el veneno fuera de mi voz mientras dejo su iPod en su estómago—. Green Day y Linkin Park simplemente no me atraen.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que arreglar eso.

Y aunque sé que nunca estaremos de acuerdo en la música, estoy demasiado tentada a aceptar su oferta. Quiero conectar con él. Quiero tener cosas en común.

No quiero, sin embargo, perderme a mí misma.

* * *

 **Si no han escuchado la versión de Birdy de 'Skinny Love', les recomiendo que lo hagan, es muy bonita.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **freedom2604, alejandra1987, ninacara, Cinti, cary, Pili, torrespera172, OnlyRobPatti, Adriu, jupy, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, WolfWoman23, calvialexa, Tecupi, almacullenmasen, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, nydiac10, krisr0405, Paola Lightwood, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Jade HSos, somas, saraipineda44, patymdn y carolaap.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	28. (You re drowning)

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 _… you´re drowning…_

—Así que, has estado pasando mucho tiempo con ese chico Cullen —dice mi padre una mañana antes de la escuela. Mi cabeza se alza ante sus palabras, pero él está ocupado fingiendo resolver el crucigrama del periódico.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y miro hacia otro lado. Me encojo de hombros, insegura de qué decir ante eso. Es cierto, pero no quiero que se preocupe. No le he mentido acerca de Edward, pero tampoco he sido completamente honesta.

Algunas veces solo le hago entender que estaré con Angela cuando realmente estoy manejando hacia la entrada de los Cullen.

—Solo somos amigos, papi —digo, jugando con el cereal en mi plato y evitando el contacto visual. Mi padre usualmente es felizmente ignorante. Él confía en mí. Nunca le he dado una razón para no hacerlo, pero sé que si quisiera sería capaz de leerme como un libro abierto.

—Amigos, seguro —se burla.

—De verdad, lo somos —digo, encontrando su mirada. Porque eso es cierto. Edward nunca ha dicho que seamos algo más. Solo amigos. Incluso aunque me gusta pensar que somos más.

—Solo… quiero que tengas cuidado. Los chicos como él… no son el tipo de chico adecuado para ti, cariño —advierte. Ruedo los ojos, pero él me ve—. Es cierto. Quizá deberías enfocarte en alguna de tus otras amistades.

Me encojo de hombros, porque sus palabras me recuerdan lo mucho que extraño a Angela. No he hablado con ella desde nuestra pelea hace dos semanas.

—Tengo que irme, papá —digo, poniéndome de pie y dejando mi plato en el fregadero.

—¡Bella! —llama, pero ya estoy en la puerta.

* * *

 **Gracias a las (pocas) chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **alejandra1987, Fanny, torrespera172, Pili, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, WolfWoman23, carolaap, Tecupi, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, krisr0405, Paola Lightwood, kaja0507, saraipineda44, somas, patymdn, cavendano13 y Caniqui.**

 **Espero más chicas se animen a dejar un review, no les cuesta nada ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


	29. He s long gone

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 _… he´s long gone…_

—Hola —dice, casualmente acercándose a mí en la fila del almuerzo. Sonrío, feliz de verlo.

—Hola —saludo. Avanzamos en la fila, y él pasa una mano por su cabello.

—Oye, sé que dije que haríamos algo hoy, pero no puedo —me dice. Trato de no mostrar mi decepción. No hemos estado juntos en casi una semana y, aunque no quiero admitirlo, lo extraño. Estaba esperando por el día de hoy.

—Oh, está bien —digo. Tomo la botella de agua que olvidé empacar en mi almuerzo hecho en casa y me encamino a la caja. Edward me sigue. He estado evitando la cafetería dado que ya no me siento con Angela. A las bibliotecarias no parece molestarles que coma en la biblioteca siempre y cuando no haga un desastre—. ¿Aún nos vemos este fin de semana?

Cuando no contesta de inmediato, me giro para mirarlo. Está sonriendo por algo en su teléfono. Se sorprende y encuentra mi mirada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Este fin de semana? —repito. Se encoge de hombros mientras nos aproximamos a la caja. Toma un dólar de su cartera y paga por mi bebida.

—No lo sé. Te diré luego —dice antes de despedirse y caminar de vuelta a su mesa en la cafetería.

—Gracias —digo a la nada, caminando hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

 **Les aviso que la cosa se va a poner intensa, así que váyanse preparando ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **alejandra1987, Lorena, torresper172, pili, miop, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, nydiac10, WolfWoman23, Jade HSos, carolaap, Adriu, tulgarita, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, calvialexa, somas, kaja0507, Paola Lightwood, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Techu, Lady Grigori y el Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	30. I heard you moved on

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 _… I heard you moved on…_

No sé qué es lo que me provoca acercarme al auto la tarde del viernes. Debería haber seguido caminando y dejarlo ser. Pero la frustración de ser evitada y los celos de verlo tan calmado, me impulsan hacia delante.

Reconozco la linda chica con la que habla. Es popular y está más involucrada con los amigos de Edward. La he visto sentada en su mesa una vez o dos. Me enoja que yo ni siquiera he sido invitada, pero ella fácilmente puede unirse gracias a los amigos en común.

Ella se ríe por algo que él dice cuando me acerco. Dado que me estoy acercando de espaldas a Edward, ella me ve primero.

—Hola, Bella —saluda, y Edward se gira. Él sonríe, pero no se separa de ella. Actúa como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo y quizá no lo esté haciendo, pero desearía que estuviera más preocupado. Desearía poder acercarme y besarlo, reclamarlo como él lo hizo conmigo.

Pero no puedo porque temo que lo alejará. Ya ha estado demasiado distante y no quiero que mi no querida atención sea el último clavo en el ataúd.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Mi camioneta no arranca —miento fácilmente, sorprendiéndome de lo fácil que es—. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

Asiente una vez y se gira hacia la chica.

—Te veré luego, G —le dice y juega con su coleta. Ella ríe y se despide de ambos mientras se aleja. Él se gira hacia mí y me ofrece una brillante sonrisa antes de abrir el auto.

Entro. Él lo hace un momento después y enciende el auto.

—Resulta que no puedo salir mañana como lo planeamos. Pero quizá en algún momento de la próxima semana —dice mientras arranca el auto. Asiento y miro por la ventana. Ya sé que cuando la siguiente semana llegue, tendrá otra excusa lista.

Sé que esta era una situación temporal. Estaba completamente preparada para eso, pero durante las semanas me he estado acercando más. No estoy lista para que nuestro tiempo termine y temo que eso es exactamente lo que me está diciendo. Quiero aferrarme solo un poco más.

Quiero largas noches al teléfono hablando de absolutamente nada. Quiero domingos perezosos en sus brazos. Quiero besarnos en su cuarto después de la escuela.

Quiero a Edward Cullen, y mi corazón late mientras pienso en maneras de hacer que se quede.

* * *

 **...**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **melina, cristy katy, calvialexa, Jade HSos, bbluelilas, Pili, torrespera172, Lorena, jupy, almacullenmasen, freedom2604, WolfWoman23, Tata XOXO, Adriu, carolaap, Tecupi, miop, somas, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, Gabriela Cullen, nydiac10, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, patymdn, Techu y el Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	31. Flew me to places

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 _… flew me to places…_

No estoy completamente segura de cómo terminé aquí, en mi cama y encima de Edward. No pienso mucho en eso mientras tomo su mandíbula en mis manos, su dura línea presionándose en mis dedos.

Si se sorprendió por mi repentino beso, ya no lo está. Está besándome con una ferocidad que no logro entender. No quiero analizarlo, solo sentir. Quiero perderme en sus cálidas manos y boca. No pienso mientras me separo lo suficiente como para quitarme la playera.

—Bella —susurra, y suena como una plegaria. No escucho, o quizá lo hago, mientras comienzo a jalar su playera—. No tenemos que… quizá deberíamos… no creo…

Está sin respiración y jadeando y apenas y puede hablar. Amo que pueda ponerlo tan nervioso.

—Quiero hacerlo —susurro de vuelta, mi voz sale en pesados jadeos.

Las cosas están escalando rápido, pero estoy perdida en una nube de lujuria y lo que quizá pueda ser amor.

No puedo imaginar amar a un chico como Edward Cullen, pero que el Señor me ayude si él no me ha atrapado en su loco hechizo.

Sus labios son hipnóticos y llenos de placer, y no puedo detenerlo ahora.

No toma mucho tiempo para que ambos estemos desnudos, y mi respiración sea pesada mientras los nervios se apoderan de mí.

—Bella, yo... —No dejo que termine lo que trata de decir. Atraigo su boca a la mía y solo lo beso.

Pronto sus dedos me encuentran, y no puedo concentrarme en los besos. Entierro mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello mientras él encuentra lugares para llevarme al placer. Me desvanezco en él una vez más, y luego está empujando en mí.

No es tan doloroso como lo había imaginado, pero es extremadamente incómodo. Él se mueve lentamente, permitiéndome ajustarme a la repentina intrusión. Su boca deja pequeños y cálidos besos por mi cuello y hombro, y creo que esto no es tan malo.

Trato de enfocarme en las cosas buenas, como su estómago rozando el mío y el peso de su cuerpo. Trato de enfocarme en el placer escrito en su rostro, y la manera que se siente cuando me besa. Trato de enfocarme en todo lo que no sea el incómodo picor y la culpa en mi estómago.

Cuando se termina y él está respirando pesadamente en mi cuello, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para esconder mis lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta. Asiento, no confiando en mi voz para hablar. Tomo su brazo, y lo envuelvo en mí mientras me giro. Él parece entender lo que estoy pidiendo sin hablar. Presiona su pecho contra mi espalda y me abraza.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se han calmado, y estoy al borde del sueño, escucho su voz.

—¿Charlie? —susurra.

—Está de turno —contesto. Lo satisface por el momento, y entierra su rostro en mi cabello, el calor de su cuerpo es calmante y reconfortante.

Me rindo al sueño y pretendo que todo está bien.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Jade HSos, WolfWoman23, freedom2604, torrespera172, Pili, melina, Tecupi, bbluelilas, miop, Liz Vidal, almacullenmasen, Tata XOXO, Paola Lightwood, Adriu, nydiac10, Yoliki, Techu, Lady Grigori, carolaap, jupy, tulgarita, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, somas, kaja0507, patymdn, calvialexa, twilight-love1964, cavendano13, alejandra1987 y saraipineda44.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	32. I m lying on the cold hard ground

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 _… i´m lying on the cold hard ground…_

Cuando despierto unas cuantas horas después, él se ha ido.

Desearía poder decir que era una sorpresa, pero muy en el fondo lo esperaba. Siento las lágrimas como alfileres detrás de mis ojos, esperando ser liberadas. No esperaba sentirme tan vacía. Siento como si él se hubiera llevado una parte de mi alma con él.

Me levanto y tomo mi neceser de baño. Mi cuerpo ya está sintiendo los efectos de mi incómodo encuentro. Preparo el baño, y una vez que está medio llena, me meto.

Es en ese momento cuando me permito llorar.

Lloro porque sé que estoy muy adentro. Sé que le he dado algo a un chico que no tiene idea de qué hacer con eso. Soy una tonta, y me siento usada y barata.

Lloro porque más que nada desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí para decirme que todo está bien.

Lloro porque me siento sola.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Adriana Molina, Nati98, torrespera172, Leahdecall, Pili, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, saraipineda44, bbluelilas, almacullenmasen, WolfWoman23, indii93, patymdn, Tecupi, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, carolaap, miop, Maryluna, kaja0507, nydiac10, carlita16, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, somas, Caniqui, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, calvialexa y el Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto.**


	33. The joke is on me

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 _… the joke is on me…_

Al día siguiente trato de contactarlo. Siento como si hablar con él fuera a reducir un poco el dolor en mi pecho. No tengo mucho que decirle, y no estoy segura de realmente querer hablar con él, pero siento le necesidad de hacerlo. Él no contesta su teléfono.

Después de tratar de mantenerme ocupada todo el día, decido solamente manejar hasta allí. Lo peor que puede pasar es que no esté en casa.

El camino está lleno de pensamientos de qué es lo que diré. Quiero compromiso, pero temo pedirlo. Temo cambiar la dinámica de nuestra relación, pero estoy cansada de vivir en este extraño limbo.

Cuando llego a su entrada, estoy sorprendida. Está llena de autos, como la noche que me invitó a su fiesta. Una parte de mí quiere poner la reversa y olvidarse de eso. Otra parte de mí está enojada de que mantuviera esto en secreto.

Suspiro, estaciono mi auto y entro. He terminado de ser pasiva.

La fiesta está tan llena como la última vez. La gente está bailando un poco ebria o hablando en otros espacios. Lo busco, más que un poco herida de que no me invitara.

Cuando lo encuentro, me detengo de inmediato. El cañón es encendido y dispara justo a mi corazón. Está hablando con la linda chica del otro día. Su cabello está rizado, y usa un vestido que se ajusta a sus curvas. Luce exactamente como todas las chicas con las que Edward sale. Están hablando en una esquina de la cocina, y ella ríe en su mano cuando él se inclina para hablarle al oído.

Y de repente no es Gianna la que veo junto a él. Soy yo.

Yo era esa chica. Yo era la que estaba en trance por la atención de Edward. Me hizo sentir como si fuera una flor exótica en su jardín. Pero ni siquiera puedo sentirme celosa. Porque sé que Gianna estará muy pronto en mi lugar, olvidada como una hierba.

Doy un paso hacia atrás, girando y saliendo de la casa.

En mi prisa, mis pies se enredan y caigo por los escalones del porche. Caigo de rodillas y manos en el pavimento, las pequeñas piedras enterrándose en mis palmas. Los pocos asistentes a la fiesta que están en el porche, se burlan de mí.

En ese momento, desearía que él viniera a mi rescate como lo hizo esas semanas atrás. Pero no soy una damisela, y está claro que él no es mi caballero. Me levanto del suelo, limpio mi pantalón y me dirijo a mi auto.

Después de todo, incluso Alice tenía que regresar a casa.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **torrespera172, alejandra1987, almacullenmasen, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, WolfWoman23, Tecupi, tulgarita, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Paola Lightwood, Leahdecall, Anna, Meli, Pili, saraipineda44, Chibik-Lady, krisr405, Liz Vidal, somas, twilight-love1694, carolaap, cavendano13, Techu, Gabriela Cullen y patymdn.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	34. You never loved me

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 _… you never loved me…_

Siento como si todo el domingo me la pasara viendo mi teléfono. Una pequeña parte de mí quiere que me llame de vuelta. Quiero una explicación, o al menos, una disculpa. Quiero volver a cuando las cosas eran buenas, y yo estaba a su lado en la cama, mirando estrellas en el techo.

Quiero volver a cuando él se ofreció para llevarme a casa y mandarlo al infierno.

Quiero volver a su sótano, antes de que sus amigos llegaran, cuando éramos capaces de hablar de todo y nada a la vez.

Quiero volver al tercer grado cuando me ofreció un chocolate de San Valentín y lo partió a la mitad.

Más que nada, quiero que este agujero en mi pecho desaparezca. Quiero detener las lágrimas que logran salir.

Solamente quiero estar bien otra vez.

Cuando todo se vuelve demasiado y la soledad come mi pecho, agarro mi teléfono. Miro el contacto de mi madre, mi dedo pasando por su imagen. Quiero llamarla. Quiero escuchar su voz y preguntarle cómo estaré bien otra vez. Quiero saber si esto sanará, porque, en este momento, es tan doloroso que no puedo imaginarme ser normal otra vez.

Llamo antes de que pueda sobre analizarlo.

—¿Hola? —contesta, pero no puedo encontrar mi voz—. ¿Hola? ¿Bella?

—Mamá —suelto, mi sollozo amenaza con robar mi voz.

—¿Qué está mal, cariño? —pregunta.

—Yo solo… pensé… soy tan estúpida —lloro, aferrando el teléfono con fuerza. Ella me escucha llorar al teléfono hasta que me controlo lo suficiente para hablar de nuevo—. Pensé que a él le importaba.

Sé que mis palabras no tienen sentido. Estoy balbuceando y llorando, pero, llámalo intuición materna, ella parece saber exactamente qué está mal.

—No. No, no, no. No eres estúpida. Eres hermosa y maravillosa, y cualquier chico que no pueda ves eso es el estúpido —me dice.

—Entonces, ¿por qué él está bien y por qué soy yo a la que le duele?

—Oh, cariño. Sé que duele. Siempre lo hace, pero todo mejorará. Prometo que lo hará. Un día mirarás atrás hacia todo este dolor y estarás orgullosa de él, porque significará que sentiste algo. Significará que fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgar tu corazón. Las personas que no sienten este tipo de dolor son las personas que en realidad nunca viven. —Sus palabras son como una manta en una noche helada.

No borran el dolor de inmediato, pero sé que eventualmente lo harán.

* * *

 **En varios reviews mencionaron que se sintieron un poco perdidas con el final del capítulo anterior; durante la historia, al hablar de su relación con Edward, Bella hizo varias comparaciones con 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas' y básicamente, con la última línea del capítulo ella se refería a que incluso Alicia (Alice) tuvo que dejar el País de las Maravillas y despertar de su sueño para volver a casa, justo lo que pasó con Bella. El ver a Edward con Gianna fue lo que faltaba para que ella saliera de ese letargo en el que se encontraba y se diera cuenta de la realidad para, como Alicia, volver a casa.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **freedom2604, Adriu, keyra100, kaja0507, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, almacullenmasen, WolfWoman23, Tata XOXO, carolaap, Tecupi, Techu, miop, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, esmecullenhale, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, Celinabayardo, Lady Grigori, becky grandchaster, somas, patymdn, cavendano13, saraipineda44 y el Guest.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar su review y nos leemos pronto :)**


	35. He ll never see you cry

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

 _… he´ll never see you cry…_

Para la mañana del lunes, casi espero que él se deslice junto a mi casillero. Casi espero ver su media sonrisa mientras me pregunta por mi fin de semana. Casi lo anhelo, y trato de no estar decepcionada cuando no sucede. Rápidamente junto mis libros y camino hacia clase.

En el camino, algo me detiene. Edward está recargado contra el casillero de Gianna. Ella está acomodando sus cosas y rodando los ojos ante algo que él dijo. Me trago el dolor. No quiero sentirme herida, pero me siento como una tonta. Siento los ojos de cientos de estudiantes mirándome y ahogándome con su lástima.

Qué tonta para creer, incluso por un momento, que yo era diferente. Cada momento que compartimos se siente manchado y genérico. ¿Y no fue solamente eso? Genérico.

Fui solamente otro corazón para que pusiera en su tarro y una conquista más en su lista. El pensamiento me pone enferma, y odio haberle dado eso.

Odio haber atrapado su mirada.

El odio se convierte en enojo que calienta mi piel y pasa por mi cuerpo. Me impulsa hacia él y Gianna, captando la atención de algunos estudiantes. Sé que tienen curiosidad de lo que haré, pero no montaré un show para ellos. Simplemente tengo algo que decir.

Tomo su brazo y lo alejo. Veo el shock en su rostro. Dice un rápido adiós a la chica y me sigue fácilmente. Lo empujó hacia un salón vacío. Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que algún maestro nos eche o los estudiantes comiencen a entrar. No importa; solo necesito unos segundos.

—Bella, ¿qué está...?

—Solo no hables, ¿de acuerdo? —digo con una calma escalofriante y puedo ver el pánico en sus ojos. No está acostumbrado a la confrontación, o quizá no está acostumbrado a mi tipo de confrontación. Quizá espera que llore y le ruegue, pero eso es lo último que planeo que vea.

* * *

 **Bella viene con todo, lol.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Cinti, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Sully YM, WolfWoman23, saraipineda44, Techu, eliananayara, Adriu, jupy, carolaap, miop, Tecupi, freedom2604, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, jaureguihoran, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, almacullenmasen, Liz Vidal, patymdn, krisr0405, indii93, cavendano13, somas y el guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	36. No apologies

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 _… no apologies…_

Todo se queda en silencio por un segundo antes de que encuentre mi voz.

—Lo entiendo. No pusimos ninguna etiqueta. No éramos nada especial. Todo lo que me dijiste probablemente fue parte de un plan para meterte en mis pantalones, y al final del día tú ganaste. Bravo. Espero que te sientas especial —digo, sarcásticamente aplaudiendo su gran logro. Deja de mirarme y, por un momento, creo que se ve avergonzado.

—Bella... —comienza, pero lo corto. No he terminado.

—Pero solamente para que lo sepas, odio tu música jodidamente deprimente, y creo que la hierba sabe a mierda. Me gusta ver malos shows de televisión y escuchar a la jodida Taylor Swift. Y un día conoceré a alguien con quien no sienta la necesidad de cambiar porque me querrá por todo eso. Tu opinión no ha importado y nunca lo hará, y lamento haber pensado que lo hacía.

Tomo un respiro y me giro para irme, pero las palabras de mi madre vienen a mi mente. Me giro de nuevo hacia sus ojos ensanchados.

—Oh, y Pudge no era patético por no tener miedo de enamorarse de una chica. Era valiente. Toma un tipo de coraje que tú nunca conocerás, Edward Cullen. Tener demasiado miedo como para preocuparte por alguien, eso es lo que es patético.

Me giro y abro la puerta del salón, saliendo antes de que él pueda decir algo.

Me sorprende encontrar una fila de estudiantes esperando afuera.

—Pueden entrar a su clase ahora. Les agradezco por su paciencia —dice una voz a mi lado, y me giro para encontrar a Angela separándose de la pared en la que estaba recargada. Se queda a mi lado mientras caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase—. Supuse que probablemente no querías testigos si ibas a asesinarlo.

—Ang, yo... —Ella corta las palabras que había preparado para ella.

—Todo está olvidado. Y, ¿lo asesinaste? ¿Quizá lo castraste? —dice, y la esperanza en sus ojos me hace reír. No sé si es el alivio de su perdón, o el cierre que mis agitadas palabras me dieron, pero me siento más ligera.

Engancho mi brazo con el de ella, y me cuenta todas las cosas que me perdí en el tiempo que estuvimos separadas.

Aún puedo sentir las pesadas cadenas del dolor enredadas alrededor de mis hombros, pero en ese momento, siento como unas cuantas se caen.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Adriana Molina, almacullenmasen, WolfWoman23, Techu, Adriu, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, patymdn, eliananayara, Sully YM, Maryluna, tulgarita, torrespera172, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, jupy, alejandra1987, Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, kaj0507, saraipineda44, Caniqui, Tata XOXO, carolaap, somas, cavendano13 y los Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	37. Without me

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

 _… without me..._

Los rumores me siguen como una sombra. Están en los susurros y miradas discretas. Están en los silencios repentinos y risas secretas. Están en crípticos estados de Facebook y repentinas solicitudes de amistad.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar todo mientras el invierno lentamente se derrite en los primeros indicios de la primavera. Pronto todo el alboroto por el baile de graduación roba toda la atención que tenía y le gente olvida.

Es algo fácil de hacer porque un chico como Edward Cullen nunca debió de haberse interesado en una chica como yo.

Parece que a nadie le importa recordar más que a mí. Incluso comenzaría a pensar que Edward también ha olvidado si no fuera por las miradas que me da. Algunas veces encuentro su mirada en el pasillo, y si lo intento demasiado casi puedo pretender que veo arrepentimiento. Duele verlo feliz como siempre mientras yo aún intento recoger los pedazos.

Pongo toda mi atención en las solicitudes para la universidad y paso mis fines de semana con Angela. Lamento alguna vez haber pensado que valía la pena hacer a un chico más importante que nuestra amistad.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo —dice, caminando de vuelta a la sala de estar con un tazón de palomitas. Acabo de decirle como Alec una vez más me ha invitado al cine.

—No lo sé. No estoy segura de estar lista —confieso mientras se sienta. Me estiro para tomar palomitas.

—Ve a una cita. O te das cuenta de que realmente te gusta estar con él o te das cuenta de que no estás lista. No hay ningún daño con intentar, ¿no? —dice y me ofrece una sonrisa. Me encojo de hombros, aún dudosa.

No estoy segura de que salir con otro chico sea la mejor manera de superar a Edward.

Pero de nuevo, no estoy segura de que superes a chicos como él. Solamente aprendes a rodearlos.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Tata XOXO, crysty katy, torrespera172, Nati98, roxy de roca, Anne, Pili, patymdn, bbluelilas, almacullenmasen, Techu, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, Maryluna, miop, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, WolfWoman23, saraipineda44, somas, Adriu, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, kaja0507, alejandra1987, carolaap, indii93, krisr0405, jupy, jaureguihoran y los Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	38. He was long gone

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

 _… he was long gone…_

—He ido a dos de sus conciertos —dice y casi escupo el refresco que acababa de tomar. No era mi intención reírme de él, pero es solo que no esperaba que admitiera eso.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —pregunto sorprendida.

—No es mentira. En realidad soy un Swiftie en secreto —me dice Alec, y siento una sonrisa formarse en mi rostro.

Me alegro de haberle dado a Alec una oportunidad. Es divertido y dulce y todo lo que quiero en un novio. No significa que estemos ahí. No estamos ni cerca. Es nuestra tercera cita, y ni siquiera lo he dejado besarme.

Edward se queda sobre mí como una cicatriz. Una indiscreción del pasado que se queda en mi futuro. Estoy tratando de superarlo. Eso es lo importante, y Alec es paciente. Eso significa más para mí de lo que él alguna vez sabrá.

Caminamos alrededor de Port Angeles, disfrutando la primera noche cálida que hemos tenido en un rato. Una promesa de que el verano pronto estará sobre nosotros. El aire huele a la lluvia de ayer y el cálido clima ha atraído mucha compañía.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu opinión acerca de John Green? —pregunto porque una parte de mí no puede evitar compararlo con Edward.

De repente, como si mis pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, choco contra un pecho muy familiar.

—Whoa, lo siento —dice, su voz llena de risa. El fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios se va cuando ve con quién ha chocado.

—Está bien —digo las primeras palabras que le dicho en casi dos meses.

Sus ojos estudian mi rostro por un momento antes de mirar a mi acompañante.

Me tomo el tiempo de mirar a la chica con la que está. Es nueva y pequeña. Su cabello está en una coleta alta y solamente utiliza un labial brillante que resalta contra su piel pálida. Me ofrece una sonrisa, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para regresársela, pero sale más como una mueca.

—Fue lindo verte —digo, tomando la mano de Alec y caminando alrededor de la pareja. No tengo la fuerza de pretender delante de él. No quiero ser amable con él y su nueva conquista.

—No creo que le agrade demasiado —comenta Alec cuando estamos lo suficientemente alejados de él.

—A Edward no le agrada nada ni nadie —digo, manteniendo mi vista hacia delante para que no vea el dolor en mis ojos.

—Sí, bueno, él parece odiarme —suspira Alec.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Pili, roxy de roca, torrespera172, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Techu, alejandra1987, FlorVillu, patymdn, bbluelilas, jupy, Tecupi, miop, tulgarita, almacullenmasen, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, kris4050, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, somas, carolaap, WolfWoman23, Maryluna, Gabriela Cullen y kaja0507.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	39. -You found me-

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

 _… you found me…_

 _Ven afuera._

Leo el mensaje. Mi primer instinto es bajar las escaleras y encontrarlo.

Pero otra parte —la mayor parte— no quiere ser la chica a la que llama cuando está aburrido. Miro mi teléfono, decidiéndome si debería decirle que se joda de forma amable o directa.

Antes de que mi lado directo pueda hacer algo, otro mensaje vibra en mi teléfono.

 _Por favor._

Me decido. Ruedo los ojos mientras salgo de la cama. Tomo un suéter y me apresuro a bajar las escaleras, agradecida de que mi padre siga de turno.

Abro la puerta principal y lo veo en mi entrada. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y cruzo los brazos en mi pecho. El aire es cálido con el calor del verano que ruega por ser liberado, y el rocío ya comienza a formarse en el césped.

No me acerco. Él puede venir a mí.

Y lo hace.

Mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje y se balancea en sus talones. Trato de no notar lo bien que se ve en los pantalones negros y la chaqueta ajustada. Fallo.

—Vi a Alec con Angela en el baile —me dice. No hay ninguna acusación en su voz. Solo curiosidad. Sin embargo, veo la ligera mueca cuando dice el nombre de Alec.

—No quería ir. Les dije que podían ir juntos —explico, cambiando mi peso de un pie al otro.

—Desearía que hubieras venido —dice, y de repente me pregunto qué hace aquí en lugar de estar con sus amigos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? —pregunto, porque no quiero ser parte de sus juegos retorcidos. Solo quiero que todo termine, solamente quiero sanar.

—¿Das un paseo conmigo?

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Fanny, Adriana Molina, patymdn, roxy de roca, crysty katy, Nati98, torrespera172, Pili, alejandra1987, Paola Lightwood, freedo2604, almacullenmasen, eliananayara, WolfWoman23, bbluelilas, Techu, jupy, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, Maryluna, tulgarita, nydiac10, Celinabayardo, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, carolaap, FlorVillu, cavendano13, somas, y el Guest :)**

 **Ya estamos por terminar la historia, así que aprovechen para dejar un review ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	40. Now I see

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 _… now I see…_

Mantengo la ventana abajo mientras pasamos por las calles familiares. Trato de no castigarme por subirme a su auto. Tengo curiosidad, y quiero respuestas. No vamos muy lejos, dando vueltas alrededor de mi vecindario en la oscuridad.

Odio lo mucho que he extrañado estar en su presencia. Su auto guarda la esencia de su colonia con un ligero tinte a limón. Cierro los ojos mientras trato de alejar nuestros recuerdos. Trato de recordarme que no fueron reales.

—Conducir despeja mi mente —dice finalmente. Sonrío solamente un poco.

—Lo sé. —Es cierto. Me las arreglé para capturar sus hábitos y peculiaridades en el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Me gusta creer que fui capaz de ver cosas acerca de él que otros no habían visto, pero no estoy segura de que sea cierto.

Él se ríe y lo miro. Sacude la cabeza y me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Tenías razón, Bella.

—¿Acerca de qué? —pregunto, porque hay muchas cosas en las que me gustaría tener la razón y otras en las que no.

—Acerca de Pudge. Creo que era valiente. Creo que toma mucho valor amar o preocuparse por alguien sabiendo lo mucho que puede lastimarte —dice y contengo las lágrimas.

—Sí, he estado en su lugar —digo y veo como las palabras parecen golpear sus mejillas. Suspira pesadamente y estaciona su auto en la calle siguiente. Sé que solamente estoy a dos cuadras de mi casa. Los faros del auto son la única iluminación a nuestro alrededor en el oscuro camino.

—Nunca quise lastimarte, Bella. Nunca fue mi intención llevar las cosas tan lejos. Lo siento. Sé que las palabras difícilmente son suficientes, pero lo hago —me dice y las palabras son flechas que encuentran los agujeros de mi armadura. Siento las lágrimas y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por contenerlas.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? —pregunto.

—Porque quiero ser valiente. Porque mereces escucharlo. Más que nada, solamente quiero que sepas que fuiste diferente para mí, Bella.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Tienes una gran manera de demostrarlo —suelto. No era mi intención ser grosera, pero aún estoy herida. En algún punto sé que sus palabras ayudarán con la quemadura que él ha causado, pero no estoy segura de que ayuden ahora.

—Lo sé. —Toma un profundo respiro y pasa una mano por su cabello—. La verdad es que me asustaste demasiado. No esperaba preocuparme tanto por ti, pero te metiste bajo mi piel. Entré en pánico, porque no supe qué hacer con lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Cualquier cosa probablemente hubiera sido mejor que lo que hiciste —digo y él se encoge de hombros, pesados con lo que asumo es culpa.

—En retrospectiva —murmura y me río con incredulidad. Sé muy bien acerca de la retrospectiva.

—Bueno, supongo que también debería cargar un poco de la culpa. Sabía cómo terminaría todo esto —le digo, suspirando y recargándome en el asiento. Él me imita.

—No puedo sacarte de mi mente, Bella. Te extraño como el infierno, y si pensara que existe la posibilidad, te pediría otra oportunidad. Odio haberte lastimado y solamente quiero que lo sepas —dice, y puedo ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Traga nerviosamente, y nunca lo he visto tan vulnerable.

Sus lágrimas son el empujón que las mías necesitan. Se deslizan por mis mejillas y caen en mis palmas. Las limpio y tomo un profundo respiro.

Casi quiero darle otra oportunidad. Quiero sentirme como lo hice en el principio, enamorándome sin dificultad. Quiero sentir la adrenalina y las mariposas y la felicidad. Pero sé cómo se siente tocar fondo, y tengo miedo. No quiero sentir eso otra vez, y al final del día, no confío en que no me dejará caer.

Solamente quiero superar a Edward Cullen.

Limpio las lágrimas recientes de mi mejilla y me giro para mirarlo. Sé que ya puede ver mi respuesta.

—Gracias por disculparte. Desearía poder confiar en ti otra vez, pero... —pauso, tratando de controlar los sollozos que amenazan con salir—. No puedo.

Se muerde el labio y mira hacia el parabrisas.

—Esperaba esa respuesta, pero aun así duele escucharla —dice, su voz rompiéndose. Quiero disculparme, pero no puedo. Me da gusto que esté sufriendo. Me da gusto que finalmente entienda lo que puede hacerle a la gente. Sin embargo, aun así duele verlo sufrir. Me estiro y envuelvo mi mano alrededor de la suya, ofreciéndole el único consuelo que puedo.

Le da un apretón a mis dedos antes de dejarlos ir.

—Vamos a llevarte a casa.

El camino a casa es silencioso, el auto lleno de arrepentimientos y corazones rotos. Es sofocante. Se estaciona frente a mi hogar, y veo mi casa por su ventana.

—Hablé con mi mamá —le digo, porque eso es lo único con lo que puedo quedarme de nuestra relación. No estoy segura de haber podido encontrar la fuerza para acercarme a ella si él no me hubiera roto. De una manera retorcida, estoy agradecida por mi experiencia.

Una sonrisa genuina se forma en su rostro.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Voy a pasar el verano con ella. Tratar de arreglar las cosas —explico.

—Hablé con mis padres también —me dice y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro. Quiero preguntarle cómo resultó y qué fue dicho, pero no estoy lista para estar tan involucrada en su vida.

—Eso es genial —digo en su lugar. Él se encoge de hombros, antes de tomar un tembloroso respiro.

—Accedieron a ir con un consejero. También a terapia familiar. Es un inicio —comparte, y me estiro por su mano una vez más. Él mira a mi pequeña mano en la suya, su pulgar acariciando mis dedos.

Deja un gentil beso en mis nudillos y, de todos los momentos que he compartido con él, este se siente el más íntimo.

Salgo del auto y él lo arranca. Miro su auto desaparecer entre la neblina, pero su beso aún se siente en mi piel.

Ese es el problema con los chicos como Edward Cullen.

Quizá se han ido, pero realmente ellos nunca se desvanecen de ti.

* * *

 **Técnicamente, éste es el último capítulo de la historia, después viene una especie de epílogo y después los tan esperados outtakes desde el POV Edward, así que todavía nos queda historia para un ratito ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **roxy de roca, Pili, torrespera172, crysty katy, almacullenmasen, Paola Lightwood, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, WolfWoman23, calvialexa, Tecupi, patymdn, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, krisr0405, kaja0507, somas, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, Techu, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Adriu, eliananayara, alejandra1987, carolaap, FlorVillu, Leah de Call y los Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto :)**


	41. I knew you were trouble

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 _… I knew you were trouble…_

—Ugh, no puedo creer que aún tengas ese bronceado —se queja Angela por centésima vez. Menciona mi bronceado cada vez que muestro algo de piel, lo que pasa muy seguido dado que el verano no quiere que el refrescante clima de otoño llegue.

—¿Qué puedo decir? El sol de Florida ama mi piel —me regocijo, divirtiéndome al molestarla. Se acomoda los lentes de sol y golpea ligeramente mi hombro. Estamos disfrutando un raro clima cálido, relajándonos en una banca de nuestro nuevo campus universitario.

—¡Oh, mira es Alice! —dice Angela de repente. Llama a esta chica con la que no estoy familiarizada, pero sé que Angela rápidamente se ha hecho su amiga dado que ambas tienen Comunicación juntas.

La chica se acerca, luciendo como si hubiera salido de un catálogo de verano en shorts blancos y con la piel de un tono moreno dorado. Sonríe con ganas y no puedo evitar sentir que la he visto antes.

—Hola, Ang —saluda la chica, Alice, con una brillante sonrisa.

—Hola, Ali. Ella es mi amiga Bella. Bella, ella es Alice. Compartimos una clase —nos presenta Angela.

—Sí, con el profesor Fitz. Oh por Dios, ese tipo se parce al Pingüino de Batman. Juro que incluso camina igual —dice Alice y las dos comienzan a reír. Sonrío con ellas, pero algo acerca de Alice suena una alarma en mi cabeza. Sé que no fui a la preparatoria con ella. Nuestra clase era demasiado pequeña como para olvidar un rostro.

—¿Te conozco? —pregunto abruptamente, la curiosidad invadiéndome. Alice entrecierra los ojos mientras examina mi rostro.

—¿Fuiste a la Preparatoria de Forks? —pregunta. Asiento y una mirada pensativa llena su rostro—. ¿Conoces a Jasper Whitlock? Comenzamos a salir la primavera pasada. También fui a algunas de las fiestas de Edward, así que quizá...

Siento el foco iluminarse en mi cabeza ante la mención de Edward. De repente estoy de nuevo en las calles de Port Angeles, mirando a la que pensé sería la nueva conquista de Edward, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era solo una amiga.

—... asiste aquí —termina Alice, y me doy cuenta de que me he ido por completo. También me doy cuenta de que Alice es un poco parlanchina.

—Lo siento, Alice. Me perdí por completo después de Whitlock. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —dice Angela, y llevo mi mano a mi rostro. Angela no tiene ningún filtro.

—Oh, diablos. ¿Parloteé de nuevo? Sé que dijiste que te pierdes cuando lo hago. Lo siento —comienza de nuevo, pero se detiene cuando ve la mirada de desaprobación de Angela—. De acuerdo. Lo siento. Solamente estaba hablando de Edward. Asiste a UDub.

La noticia es una sorpresa para mí. Perdí contacto con Edward después de la graduación, aunque no es como si hubiera intentado mantenerlo. Edward aún deja una sombra de dolor sobre mi corazón, incluso aunque sienta que salí más fuerte de todo eso. Pasar más de cuatro mil kilómetros alejada de él por tres meses me ayudó a sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siguen ahí.

—¿Pensé que iría a una universidad en Chicago? —pregunto, porque no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—Quería quedarse cerca de su familia —dice con un encogimiento de hombros. Siento una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, sabiendo que las cosas van bien si decidió quedarse. Me hace feliz saber que a él le va mejor.

—Eso es interesante —dice Angela, bajando sus lentes de sol para darme una mirada significativa. Ruedo los ojos y empujo su hombro.

La mañana siguiente estoy en la fila en el puesto de café, esperando por mi dosis matutina, cuando alguien se acerca a mí.

Es curioso que aunque he estado asistiendo a la UDUb por poco más de un mes nunca he visto su familiar rostro, pero en el momento en el que sé que asiste aquí, lo veo.

—Hola —dice Edward, deslizándose junto a mí en la fila. Lo veo con sorpresa.

Luce diferente e igual. Su cabello está más corto que la última vez que lo vi y se está dejando crecer la barba. Su piel está bronceada y aún tiene su famosa sonrisa. No puedo evitar que mi corazón lata solo un poco más fuerte.

—Hola —digo sorprendida. El momento es incómodo porque no estoy segura de cómo saludarlo. Él se me adelanta y extiende su mano. Me río, pero la tomo con firmeza y lo saludo.

—¿Cómo te va? —pregunta, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros.

—Bastante bien —digo y es verdad. Estoy con una nueva seguridad que ni siquiera Edward Cullen puede quitarme. No estoy preocupada acerca de cómo me veo o cómo él me ve. Su opinión de mí en realidad no importa.

—Eso es… te ves genial —murmura, sus ojos dejando mi mirada. Nos aproximamos a la caja.

—Quiero un moca helado, con crema y azúcar —le digo al barista y Edward me sorprende dando su orden al mismo tiempo.

—Y yo quiero un café pequeño, solo azúcar. —Se estira por su cartera y me doy cuenta de su intención de pagar por ambas bebidas. No puedo evitar pensar en la fila del almuerzo de Forks. Pongo mi mano en su brazo y sacudo la cabeza mientras le doy al barista mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Corren por mi cuenta esta vez —le digo. Él se sonroja.

Unos momentos después nos dan nuestra orden.

—¿Tienes… um… tienes clase o algo? —pregunta, sus dedos jugando con la tapa del café. Nunca lo he visto tan nervioso. Saco mi teléfono y veo la hora.

—Tengo una hora libre —le digo.

—¿Quieres ir a sentarte a algún lado? ¿Ponernos al día? —pregunta. Revuelvo mi bebida, mezclando lo que se ha quedado en el fondo.

—De acuerdo —le contesto, no viendo el daño en hablar por una hora. Nos movemos a una banca de piedra y vemos a todos apurarse a sus primeras clases. El aire es fresco con el rocío, pero el sol es prometedor. Pronto el clima será demasiado caluroso, pero por ahora es cómodo.

La conversación empieza ligera, hablando del clima y nuestras licenciaturas. Eventualmente le pregunto por su familia y me responde que la situación ha mejorado, y que la terapia les ha ayudado a trabajar con sus problemas. Pregunta por mi madre, y comparto todas mis historias de Florida.

Le digo acerca del rompimiento con Alec justo antes de que me fuera a Florida. La distancia era demasiado, sabiendo que él se iría a Arizona para cuando yo regresara. Decidimos terminar como amigos. Menciono al chico que conocí en el verano, y lo fácil que fue enamorarme de él, incluso aunque todo terminara con el verano. No parece extraño o incómodo compartir esta información. Lo acepta e incluso bromea acerca de encontrar mi propio romance de verano. Encuentro que puede ser muy fácil ser amiga de Edward.

Cuando mi tiempo casi termina, él me hace una pregunta.

—Una vez me dijiste que no podías confiar en mí. ¿Ese aún es el caso? —pregunta, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras el sol brilla sobre nosotros. Miro mi casi terminado café, revolviéndolo una vez más.

—Creo que puedo comenzar a intentar confiar en ti —respondo con honestidad, porque estoy lista para perdonar. Estoy lista para dejar el pasado en el pasado, y enfocarme en mi futuro.

—Entonces, ¿podemos ser amigos? —pregunta. Sonrío, sabiendo que hubo un tiempo en el que tenía dudas de siquiera llamarnos así.

—Sí, podemos ser amigos —digo y extiendo mi mano como él lo hizo antes. Ríe pero la toma, estrechándola una vez.

Luego gira mi mano y lleva mis nudillos a sus labios. Deja un suave beso en ellos, nunca dejando de mirar mis ojos.

Algo acerca de esa mirada en sus ojos me dice que una vez más estoy en problemas, pero esta vez…

También Edward.

… _ **fin…**_

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al capítulo final de la historia, me da mucho gusto que la disfrutaran, que sufrieran con Bella y que odiaran a Edward (se lo merece, lol); en algunos reviews a lo largo del fic mencionaban si ésto tendría un final feliz y bueno, a mí parecer un final de este tipo es mejor y más realista que si Bella hubiera perdonado de inmediato a Edward y volvieran a estar juntos para ser felices por siempre y, para mí, sí es un final feliz para los dos, ¿ustedes qué piensan?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **roxy de roca, Pili, torrrespera172, Paola Lightwood, alejandra1987, Techu, WolfWoman23, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Maryluna, Tecupi, Marie Sellory, jupy, kaja0507, saraipineda44, almacullenmansen, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, carolaap, cavendano13 y patymdn.**

 **Aún nos quedan los outtakes (son 6) desde el POV Edward, así que no se olviden de esta historia (aún) ;)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto :)**

 **P.D. Todos los títulos de los capítulos son versos de la canción 'I Knew You Were Trouble' de Taylor Swift (de su álbum RED) y cada título tenía que ver directamente con la trama del capítulo, espero que no perdieran de vista ese detalle ;)**


	42. Outtake 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Outtake 1**

 _… once upon a time a few late nights ago…_

—Maldición, solo mándale un mensaje y deja de joder —se queja Jasper, arrojando su lata de cerveza vacía a la cabeza de Emmett. Él la esquiva y le enseña el dedo medio. Ruedo los ojos ante eso.

—No le voy a mandar nada. Que se joda —dice Emmett, tomando un poco de su cerveza.

No consigo ver mucho a Emmett. Desde que empezó en la UDub, solamente viene en las vacaciones. Hubiera sido lindo pasar el rato con la versión feliz de mi amigo, pero su última ruptura lo convirtió en un desastre cínico. Su depresión forma una nube que llueve sobre su larga figura, y no podemos evitar ser salpicados con algunas gotas.

—Sí, seguro. Para mañana ya estarás babeando a sus pies —bromea Jasper, sus ojos nunca dejando la pantalla.

—Y tú quién eres para hablar. Ni siquiera puedes conseguir a la chica —comenta Emmett y me río ante la honestidad de lo que dijo. Jasper ha estado enamorado de Maria Sánchez por un año. Está tan dentro de la _friendzone_ con esa chica que es prácticamente su hermano.

Es algo patético de ver, pero nada de lo que hemos hecho ha sido capaz de convencerlo de que ella no vale la pena.

—Jódete, Ed. No todos podemos ser unos bastardos sin corazón —dice Jasper, y ruedo los ojos.

—No soy un descorazonado. Solo no estoy tratando de enredarme en alguna mierda dramática de preparatoria. Mírense a ustedes dos, es patético. —Había aprendido mi lección acerca de las chicas y la mierda que ellas causaban. No estaba dispuesto a meterme en otro revoltijo que no llevaba a ningún lado.

—Un poco de drama mantiene las cosas interesantes —dice Emmett, moviendo sus cejas como si fuera una maldita caricatura. De nuevo, ruedo los ojos. Me sorprende que no esté mareado aún por lo mucho que he hecho esta acción en particular.

—Seguro, Emmett, porque todas nuestras relaciones necesitan representar una ridícula canción de Taylor Swift. ¿Dime de nuevo cómo nunca volverás a estar con esta chica? —bromeo y Jasper se ríe. Emmett luce disgustado por un momento, sus cejas frunciéndose y haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Deja de hacerlo en algo típico de Emmett y prepara su argumento.

—Mira, todo lo que digo es que algunas veces se siente mejor cuando has trabajado por eso. ¿O no, Jazz? —lo provoca Emmett. Jasper se relaja de nuevo en el sofá mientras nuestro juego está a punto de terminar, su rostro luce pensativo.

—Sí, puedo ver eso. Es casi como la dulce gloria de la victoria cuando finalmente te has ganado el afecto de una chica —coincide Jasper, una lenta sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras, lo que sospecho, un viejo recuerdo llega a su mente.

—Tonterías —me río, sabiendo que estos dos idiotas me están jodiendo.

—¿Qué sabría él, Em? Nunca ha tenido que trabajar por una chica. Ellas se tiran hacia él —dice Jasper.

—De acuerdo, jodidos celosos, juguemos otro juego —digo, queriendo cambiar el tema de esta estúpida conversación.

Pero las semillas de la curiosidad nunca crecen en algo bueno, y eso es exactamente lo que ellos plantan con sus palabras.

* * *

No es que no supiera cómo trabajar por la atención de una chica.

Es solo que nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Las chicas siempre parecen presentarse ante mí con lindos moños y ¿quién era yo para negarme?

Siempre estaban dispuestas a tener un poco de diversión sin ataduras. Hacía las cosas fáciles para ambos.

Así que por qué querría complicar eso, no tenía idea.

* * *

No sé por qué la escogí. Estoy seguro de que hay una variedad de otras candidatas que me ofrecerían un buen desafío. De hecho, la amiga que me ve mirándolas lo haría igual de bien y quizá es la más bonita de las dos.

Pero supongo que realmente nunca superé mi atracción infantil por esta chica.

Mirándola ahora, difícilmente puedo recordar por qué siquiera me agradaba. Ella no es exactamente mi tipo.

En realidad, Bella Swan es la antítesis de mi tipo.

Prefiero el brillo de las rubias y localizar cada tonalidad de azul en los ojos de las chicas. Me gusta ver el color en sus labios, recordándome justo el tipo de diversión que puedo tener con ellas. Me gusta ver la infinita cantidad de piel, ya sea bronceada por el verano o brillando en su cremosa palidez. Y sin importar lo cliché que suene, nada vence lo bien que se ve la seguridad en una chica.

Bella Swan no es ninguna de esas cosas. Mantiene su oscuro cabello recogido y su piel cubierta por varias capas de ropa. Su timidez es casi dolorosa, y no creo haberla visto alguna vez usar cualquier tipo de maquillaje.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que no la elija. Me dice que elija a cualquier otra. Quien sea.

Pero irónicamente, es ese exacto sentimiento lo que me hace quererla más.

* * *

Aún estoy debatiendo acerca de la chica cuando siento que el destino toma esa decisión por mí.

Mientras paso el salón de biología, veo a la mismísima Bella Swan caer por la puerta. Literalmente.

Se cae y aterriza en el suelo. Usa las palmas para suavizar el golpe y sus libros quedan regados por todos lados, llenando el suelo de linóleo con libros de texto y hojas de papel al azar. Su rostro se enrojece al instante mientras deja salir un gemido de dolor, o de vergüenza; no estoy completamente seguro.

Inmediatamente comienza a recoger sus cosas y me apresuro para ayudar, recogiendo hojas de su tarea y el cuaderno que se fue de su alcance. Su rostro se enrojece más cuando se da cuenta de que está siendo ayudada, pero se enfoca en lo que está haciendo sin mirarme.

Sin palabras, le ofrezco las hojas. Me mira entonces, con un "gracias" en sus labios.

Cuando me ve, su rostro cae de inmediato. Si pensé que no podría sonrojarse más, estaba equivocado. Una mirada de mortificación llena sus ojos anormalmente grandes, y rápidamente recoge sus cosas y se va.

No puedo evitar pensar que Bella Swan es exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿qué piensan acerca de éste primer vistazo a la mente de Edward?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **miop, somas, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Brillo de las Estrellas, bbluelilas, Techu, Tata XOXO, jupy, tulgarita, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Maryluna, Nati98, Pili, torrespera172, kaja0507, Adriu, patymdn, carolaap, Gabriela Cullen, FlorVillu, Liz Vidal y almacullenmasen.**

 **¡Espero que pasen unas muy felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos!, reciban un fuerte abrazo de mi parte y todavía nos leeremos antes de que el año termine, lol.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leeremos pronto ;)**


	43. Outtake 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Outtake 2**

 _… You knew I was trouble when I walked in…_

Estoy metiendo mi mochila en mi camioneta cuando lo escucho: el sonido de un motor encendiendo y luego resoplando en la miseria.

No me toma mucho tiempo encontrar el auto. Está estacionado a unos cuantos espacios del mío, oxidado y rojo.

Ha sido un día agotador, y no quiero nada más que irme a casa. Quiero pretender ignorarlo.

Pero sé, por los autos que hay, que no hay nadie en la escuela a quien ella pensaría pedir ayuda. Creo que es ver su cabeza caer en el volante en señal de derrota lo que me impulsa hacia delante.

Toco en la ventana, mirando mientras sus hombros saltan. Sus grandes ojos marrones caen en mí de inmediato. Son demasiado grandes para su rostro y muestran todo lo que está pensando. Abre la puerta y no puedo evitar encontrar humor en el desdén que veo en sus ojos.

—¿Problemas con el auto? —pregunto sin necesidad. Estoy sorprendido de que su oxidada camioneta aún funcione, honestamente.

—No. —Hace una mueca, luciendo como el niño pequeño que está imitando. Me río de ella. Bella siempre luce tan madura para su edad. Actúa como si fuera superior a todo, y supongo que lo es. No está en la escena de la preparatoria y aun así es casi refrescante verla en estos raros momentos de inmadurez. Le pido que encienda el auto de nuevo.

La manera en la que el auto muere de inmediato me hace creer que se trata de la batería. Reviso el motor. No soy un experto como Emmett, pero he aprendido algunas cosas al estar a su alrededor.

Sospecho que puede ser capaz de revivirlo haciendo puente, pero no tengo los cables. Le digo mi sospecha, y ella gime, cayendo de nuevo en su asiento. Sonrío ante su dramatismo.

—¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa? —pregunto, porque no puedo dejarla en el estacionamiento. No estoy seguro de que acepte, pero mi conciencia estará en paz sabiendo que al menos me ofrecí.

Su cabeza se alza, y me sorprende la mirada en sus ojos.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo?

No puedo evitar la risa que sigue. No deja de sorprenderme. Le señalo para que me siga y me giro hacia mi auto. Cierra la puerta y se apresura detrás de mí.

* * *

—¿Sabes en dónde vivo? —pregunta mientras me estaciono frente a su casa. Ruedo los ojos. Básicamente sé en dónde viven todos en este pequeño pueblo. Pero aun así le ofrezco una explicación.

—Viajamos juntos.

—En el cuarto grado —se ríe.

Le recuerdo el tamaño de la ciudad. Asiente, aceptando mi explicación. Forks es un carrusel de eventos que no cambian. Una vez que entras, estás memorizado en la seguridad de la predictibilidad. De vez en cuando, alguien escapa al mundo exterior. Un día, planeo unirme a esos pocos suertudos.

Me agradece por el viaje, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y toma sus cosas, saliendo del auto como si estuviera en llamas.

Espero a que entre a su casa para arrancar.

* * *

No toma mucho para que se extiendan los rumores sobre ella.

Alguien enciende el fósforo y lo deja caer sobre un camino de gasolina, enviando rumores por la escuela en segundos. Nadie puede entender por qué me molesto siquiera, preguntándose cuándo mi atención flaqueará. Me enoja que no tengan nada mejor de lo que hablar.

Sé qué es lo que se preguntan. Sé que sus sospechas se basan en algo de verdad. Me aburro con las chicas, ansioso de terminarlo una vez que mi interés se ha ido. Nunca me he molestado en tomar alguna de ellas en serio.

Y, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

No es como si planeara quedarme aquí después de la graduación. No quiero nada ni nadie que me ate a este pueblo. Mucho menos relaciones que están condenadas a terminar en llamas.

Pero las palabras de Jasper y Emmett resuenan en mi cabeza. Hay algo acerca de Bella Swan que me atrae. Es divertida e interesante. Quiero romper el caparazón en el que ella está tan determinada a esconderse. Está demostrando ser el desafío que esperaba, pero siempre me lleva en círculos.

Como cuando me invita a pasar después de llevarla a casa.

—¿A papi no le importará? —pregunto, porque no estoy particularmente emocionado por tener una discusión cara a cara con Charlie.

—Papi no está aquí —dice ya saliendo del auto. Sacudo la cabeza y la sigo.

Me lleva hasta la cocina y me ofrece limonada. La acepto, aprovechando el momento para mirar su casa. Es más pequeña que la mía, pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa. Casi las casas de todos en Forks son más pequeñas que la mía.

Sin embargo, luce más como un hogar. Ya puedo ver la evidencia de la presencia de Bella y Charlie en la cocina. Hay notas de recordatorio pegadas al refrigerador con imanes, algunos recuerdos de vacaciones. El correo, más que nada propaganda de universidades, está sobre la mesa de la cocina, esperando ser leído. Una caja de herramienta de pesca —la que asumo que es de Charlie—, está en la esquina de la encimera. Sus personalidades se notan solamente en esta habitación, mientras que toda mi casa no podría decirte ni una sola cosa acerca de nuestra familia.

Mi casa es como un set de televisión; se supone que representa un hogar por completo, pero nunca es usado como uno.

Toma una jarra del refrigerador. Se concentra en la tarea; el único sonido en la cocina es el hielo chocando contra el vaso mientras sirve la limonada.

Me pregunto si no podré quebrar su caparazón aquí. Me acerco, sintiendo la calidez de su espalda penetrar por mi chaqueta. Su esencia me envuelve por completo, es como caminar en un campo de flores silvestres. Su esencia, a diferencia de las otras chicas, es privada. No la deja flotando en el aire mientras pasa a tu lado. Es solo cuando eres invitado a su espacio que puedes oler su fragancia, la cual disfruto.

Se gira y, en un momento, estamos frente a frente. Sus ojos se ensanchan, volviéndose imposiblemente grandes. Solamente puedo arreglármelas para obtener un vistazo de sus pupilas en esta proximidad, solamente un tono más oscuro que su color normal.

Inhala pesadamente, y mi vista cae a sus labios. Siempre me gustó el color en los labios de las chicas. Me gusta la manera en la que el brillo capta la luz o la manera en la que el color delinea las formas. Me gusta arruinar el labial y limpiar los restos en mi piel al final de la noche y aun así, hay algo acerca de los labios desnudos.

Algo acerca de los labios desnudos de Bella, llenos y tentadores.

Quiero besar a esta chica desesperadamente.

El momento en el que decido hacerlo es el momento en el que su cabeza se alza ante un repentino ruido. La mirada de pánico en sus ojos me alerta exactamente de lo que está pasando.

Calmadamente, doy un paso atrás. Doy una inocente cantidad de espacio entre nosotros justo cuando el jefe en persona entra a la cocina, murmurando acerca de mi auto.

Se detiene cuando nos ve. Veo sus ojos endurecerse de inmediato, una advertencia se oculta en ellos.

Tomo la explicación de las manos de Bella, sabiendo que es probable que ella se trabe con sus propias palabras. No puedo evitar provocarlo un poco, inclinándome sobre su hija y tomando el olvidado vaso de limonada de la encimera. Su rostro se enrojece mientras tomo un trago.

Básicamente me echa después de eso. Le devuelvo el vaso a Bella, sus grandes ojos marrones están ensanchados con incredulidad y su rostro rosa de vergüenza.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Bella. —Me giro hacia el jefe, ofreciéndole un sarcástico saludo militar—. Señor Swan, señor.

Asiente una vez mientras salgo de la cocina hacia mi auto.

Estoy decepcionado de que nuestro momento fuera interrumpido, pero algo me dice que no será el último.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron un review:**

 **roxy de roca, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, krisr0405, Cinti, torrespera172, Anna Jade HSos, kaja0507, jupy, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Adriu, Yoliki, calvialexa, almacullenmasen, patymdn, cavendano13, Techu y los Guest :)**

 **Espero hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y por favor, no olviden dejar su review ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	44. Outtake 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Outtake 3**

 _… made so many plans I had to rearrange around you…_

Son casi las once cuando mi madre entra a la casa. Sus tacones chocan contra el piso de madera mientras entra en la cocina.

Se sorprende cuando me ve, pero puedo ver el visible alivio que siente al ver que no soy mi padre.

—¿Dónde está Carlisle? —pregunta y ruedo los ojos ante su intento de preocupación.

—Trabajando, supongo.

—Se supone que estaría en casa. ¿Comiste? —pregunta, buscando por su bolsa. Su voz está llena de irritación y desdén. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no señalar que se suponía que ella también estaría en casa. Los jueves son nuestras cenas "familiares". Este jueves era especialmente importante dado que ambos saldrán del pueblo por el fin de semana. Viajes separados, por supuesto.

—Sí. Fui a la cafetería —le digo.

—Este hombre. No puedo confiar en él para nada —murmura, finalmente encontrando su teléfono en su bolsa y mirándome a los ojos. Sé qué pasa ahora.

—Me iré a la cama —le digo.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Te veré el lunes, ¿bien? —dice, acercándose y besando mi frente. Asiento y me deslizo del banquillo, dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Voy a mitad de las escaleras cuando la escucho pelear con mi padre por teléfono.

* * *

A pesar de que la invité, aún estoy sorprendido de encontrarla en la cocina. Luce perdida y un poco asustada. Es casi enternecedor.

Me acerco, tomando su brazo para evitar que siga vagando.

—Bella, viniste. —Se gira con rapidez, perdiendo el equilibrio y dando un paso al frente para estabilizarse. Nos deja frente a frente. Espero a que hable, pero luce un poco sonrojada y abrumada.

—Me da gusto que estés aquí —digo, dándole tiempo para que se recupere. Y lo estoy. Me ha sorprendido.

Hago las fiestas como una forma de molestar a mis padres, pero supongo que ellos tendrían que darse cuenta para que les importe. La cantidad de gente que viene siempre es más de la que invito, y en realidad no conozco a muchos de ellos. En realidad no me importa siempre y cuando no rompan nada.

Usualmente me paso las fiestas en el sótano con Jay, Seth y las afortunadas chicas que decidimos invitar con nosotros. Al día siguiente hago un pobre intento de limpieza, recogiendo vasos tirados y limpiando los derrames. María usualmente termina el trabajo de limpieza, con una mirada de desprecio hacia mí.

Le ofrezco algo de beber, recordado la última vez que estuve en su casa y queriendo devolver el favor. Acepta, y me apresuro a darle un refresco.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más silencioso? —pregunto y ella se encoge de hombros. Tomo ese gesto como un sí y agarro su pequeña mano en la mía.

Sus dedos están fríos mientras se enredan con los míos; hacen que mi piel pique con energía nerviosa. Ella me deja guiarla hacia las escaleras. No sé por qué no la llevo al sótano. Me digo que es porque podemos ser interrumpidos, pero en el fondo sé que esa no es la razón.

Bella no se siente como una chica de sótano, sin embargo, llevarla a mi habitación es aterrador. Duda en las escaleras y me giro. Podría arrepentirme aquí. Podría ofrecerle el estudio o encontrar un espacio en la sala, pero casi quiero verla en mi habitación. Quiero verla en la única habitación que ofrece algo de personalidad.

—¿Vienes?

Sonríe, una sonrisa fácil que parece iluminar su rostro. Asiente una vez y me permite llevarla a mi habitación.

Verla entrar causa que mi pecho se congele y quiero sacarla. Sus grandes ojos marrones escanean mi habitación, y sé que con cada objeto que ve, está presenciando una pista más de quién soy.

Desde la música a los libros a las constelaciones en el techo (que rezo a Dios para que no las vea), todo le dice algo personal sobre mí.

Mantengo mis manos en mis bolsillos para darle la libertad de explorar. De alguna forma sé que ella realmente no juzgará nada. Me siento lo suficientemente cómodo como para dejarla ver, lo que inmediatamente me pone incómodo.

Solamente cuando saca un libro y bromea conmigo es cuando salgo de mis pensamientos. Me sonrojo mientras miro el libro que me regalaron hace dos veranos.

—Fue un regalo —admito, recordando ese verano. La chica que me rogó para que lo leyera con grandes ojos azules y cabello que brillaba al sol viene a mi mente por un segundo.

—Lloré durante todo el libro. Incluso en las partes felices —admite, pasando las páginas. Quiero admitir que yo también lloré. No lo hago. En su lugar critico el libro y ella casi luce insultada.

No le da voz al enojo detrás de sus ojos. Casi quiero escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir. No le digo que tengo todos los libros de ese autor. No le digo que me enamoré de su estilo de escritura. Sé que ella lo entenderá de una manera que me aterroriza. No se supone que me guste esta chica.

—¿Y este? —pregunta, sacando mi menos favorito del mismo autor. Sus ojos están llenos de esperanza mientras esperan por mi opinión.

—El personaje principal era realmente patético. Es difícil sentir algo por él. En general fue difícil de leer —suelto, aún tratando de descifrar la dicotomía de emociones bajo mi piel. Dejo de mirarla, sabiendo que el odio por el personaje es irracional.

—Encuentro su pasión admirable. No tenía miedo de amar, incluso aunque ella no lo amara de vuelta —dice, y desearía poder estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

No lo hago. Lo encuentro estúpido por no saber el mundo de dolor al que se enfrentaría. Lo encuentro patético por llorar por una chica que no lo quería. La chica que nunca lo haría. Odio que él dejara que ella lo usara cuando él quería ser su todo.

Admito esto en voz alta, y puedo ver que se muerde el labio, tratando de contener la discusión que quiere tener. Me pregunto por qué se contiene. Me pregunto si tiene miedo de demostrar su inteligencia.

Lo dudo. Pero es claro que tiene miedo de algo.

No tengo mucho tiempo de descifrarlo antes de que ella comience a ver mi colección de música.

Me dice que no reconoce mucho de mis gustos, y bromeo acerca de las típicas artistas pop que ella probablemente disfruta. El sonrojo que ilumina sus mejillas confirma mis sospechas.

Dice algo más, pero no lo escucho. Me doy cuenta de que finalmente me las arreglé para tener a esta chica en mi habitación, sin oportunidad de que nos interrumpan. La urgencia de besarla es abrumadora. Quiero saber cómo se siente, cuál es su sabor.

Mi curiosidad me impulsa hacia delante y pronto estoy frente a ella. Su corta estatura me hace sentir fuerte y masculino, ebrio con ese tipo de poder.

La mirada en sus ojos me dice que ella también lo siente. Quizá no el mismo tipo de poder, pero más profundo. Es un poder embriagador que solamente las chicas pueden en verdad poseer. El tipo de poder que les permite tener a los chicos alrededor de sus dedos. El tipo de poder que les permite controlar las cosas detrás de escena.

—¿Puedo besarte, Bella? —Está claro que ella no dirá que no. Puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos. Pero quiero la confirmación.

Quiero la victoria.

Cuando ella lo permite, no puedo evitar pensar en que Jasper y Emmett tienen razón.

No es el mejor beso que he experimentado. No.

Lejos de eso.

He tenido mejores. He estado con chicas que sabían lo que hacían y me enseñaron nuevas cosas. He tenido besos que me hacen sentir como si nunca hubiera besado. Este beso no es así.

Pero hay algo acerca de este beso que en realidad nunca había encontrado en nadie más.

Es el primer pedazo de chocolate después de haber caminado arduamente a través de la lluvia y el granizo en una incómoda máscara y un rasposo disfraz. Siempre sabían mejor cuando venían de la magnífica bolsa decorada que del tazón que descansaba sobre la mesita de café en la sala de estar.

Me he ganado este beso. Me he ganado su primer beso.

Una vez que ella se relaja y se derrite contra mí, es increíblemente fácil olvidar que esta es su primera vez.

Es cálida y suave, y huele increíblemente dulce. Aprende rápido, y su boca es ávida al imitar mis movimientos. Es cuando toma mi brazo y presiona su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío que un involuntario gemido se me escapa. Me pierdo en su esencia y su calor y sus labios.

Es mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería.

Cuando ella se ha ido y la casa está vacía, su sabor se queda en mi boca.

Como ese primer pedazo de chocolate el 31 de octubre, no puedo evitar desear más.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **alejandra1987, roxy de roca, torrespera172, Pili, Tata XOXO, FlorVillu, Adriu, carolaap, Tecupi, miop, patymdn, jupy, tulgarita, Yoliki, eliananayara, Maryluna, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, WolfWoman23, nydiac10, Liz Vidal, Techu, calvialexa, somas y Lady Grigori.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	45. Outtake 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Outtake 4**

 _… Now I realize you´ve fallin´ for me…_

Estoy tratando de controlarme. No quiero perderme en esta chica. No quiero ir más allá de lo que usualmente hago. Las cosas se ponen más complicadas cuando el sexo entra en escena. Se involucran emociones y las chicas se vuelven más dependientes. No quiero eso.

Pero la manera en la que esta chica se mueve debajo de mí, su respiración pesada y cálida contra mi oreja, me hace quererlo de una manera que me hace creer que nunca antes había querido nada más.

Su aroma es fascinante, y ella es suave y delicada y todo lo que quiero.

Mis dedos, teniendo una mente propia, se mueven hacia sus jeans. Sé que no tiene experiencia. Sé que soy el primer chico con el que ha tenido intimidad. Sé que debería detenerme, pero mi mente, llena de todas las cosas que sé, está ausente de mi cuerpo que solamente está lleno de necesidad. Necesidad de ella. Necesidad de verla llegar al límite. Necesidad de, tan solo por un momento, hacer que se olvide de todo excepto de mí.

Sé que debo esperar a que ella esté lista. No quiero asustarla, pero en un movimiento que me toma por completo con la guardia baja, ella rompe el beso. Por la manera en que jadea por aire, asumo que es para respirar. Yo puedo respirar sin problemas, dejando suaves besos en un camino que me lleva a su garganta. Amo su garganta. Es donde huele más a ella y los sonidos que obtengo de ella siempre me ponen ebrio de necesidad.

—Mmm, para —jadea. De repente estoy temeroso de haber llevado las cosas más lejos de lo que tengo derecho. Tengo miedo de haber malinterpretado su lenguaje corporal. Me quito de ella de inmediato, mis ojos buscando su rostro para asegurarme de que esté bien. Se ve bien.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto cuando no puedo encontrar mi respuesta en su rostro.

—Sí, sí —me asegura de inmediato, probablemente sintiendo el pánico que me invade—. Estoy bien, pero debería irme pronto.

Puedo ver que se siente avergonzada de rechazarme y me muevo. No quiero apresurarla en nada. Quizá sea difícil pensar cuando la sangre se ha ido de mi cerebro, pero respeto el "no" de una chica. Estoy a punto de dejarle saber eso cuando veo que algo en mi techo le ha llamado la atención. Me estremezco, sabiendo exactamente qué la tiene tan concentrada.

Estoy listo para que se comience a burlar de mí, pero me sorprende cuando no lo hace.

—¿Son constelaciones? —pregunta y no escucho la burla en su voz, solamente curiosidad. Una profunda emoción comienza a calentar mi piel. Amo que ella las reconociera y, antes de que pueda detenerme, salto de la cama. Apago las luces para que ella pueda verlas por completo y luego vuelvo a su lado.

Nos quedamos lado a lado, mirando las pálidas pegatinas amarillas que adornan mi techo negro.

Mirarlas trae de vuelta los recuerdos.

Recuerdo las semanales idas a acampar. Recuerdo mapear el cielo, escuchando historias de los grandes héroes que vivían entre las estrellas.

Comienzo a explicarle. Señalo mis constelaciones favoritas, dejando que conozca un poco de la historia detrás de cada una de ellas.

Sé que es demasiado fácil para mí perderme en mi conocimiento y pasión. Podría seguir por horas, explicando por qué cada historia es tan interesante y los mejores lugares para ver cada grupo. Sé que puede ser tedioso de escuchar, pero no para Bella.

Escucha con atención, preguntando cosas de vez en cuando que me lleva a otra tangente de información. Realmente nunca he sido capaz de discutir mi amor por el cielo nocturno con nadie más que mi padre, y Dios sabe que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos de cosas como estas. Bella me deja hablar. Ella escucha y, a pesar de que quizá no entienda todos los datos, de alguna forma, sé que le importa. Ese inquietante sentimiento que siento cada vez que paso tiempo con ella vuelve. Pica mi piel de una manera que es atractiva e incómoda a la vez.

Se mueve, las sábanas crujiendo en la silenciosa habitación y pregunta la única cosa que no quiero responder.

—¿Cómo te interesaste por las estrellas?

Me tomo un momento para pensar mi respuesta, antes de conformarme con la verdad.

Le digo acerca de los campamentos y cómo la pasión de mi padre terminó en mí. En el momento, amaba las estrellas porque él lo hacía. Lo admiraba tanto que quería ser justo como él. Es irónico que ahora quiera asegurarme de no terminar como él, casado con su amor de preparatoria y aún viviendo en el pueblo que nació.

Siento que he arruinado la tranquila atmosfera con mis palabras mientras una pesada tensión parece instalarse sobre nosotros. La cama se hunde mientras Bella se gira hacia mí, recargándose en su codo. No puedo ver su expresión, lo que me alarma porque el rostro de Bella es como un vistazo personal a la complejidad de su mente. Me estiro detrás de mí, encendiendo la lámpara.

Pronto estamos envueltos en una luz amarillenta.

Espero ver la simpatía en su rostro, pero no lo hago. No veo ningún tipo de juicio; solamente una simple sonrisa. Se estira, y sus delgados dedos trazan una suave línea de mi mandíbula a mi barbilla. Su piel es placentera contra la mía, dejando un camino de electricidad. No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué ella tiene ese efecto en mí.

Miro hacia arriba y encuentro su mirada. Sus ojos brillan en la luz y, por primera vez, me las arreglo para ver por completo su pupila dentro de la piscina de dorado marrón.

Siempre disfruté los ojos azules. Admirar la manera en la que cierta ropa los vuelve más prominentes o la forma en la que la luz puede cambiarlos de azul cielo a una atemorizante tormenta.

Pero finalmente me doy cuenta de lo mucho que subestimé los ojos marrones. No creo que Bella pueda hacer que sus ojos se vean amenazantes o fríos si lo intentara. Siempre serían cálidos, y aunque dudaba que el marrón tuviera tanta complejidad, nunca he visto el mismo tono en sus ojos.

—Tus ojos cambian de color —susurro, dejándole saber mis pensamientos. Ella deja salir una risa que inmediatamente me hace sonreír y relajarme de nuevo en mi almohada. Me giro hacia ella, dejando mis manos bajo la almohada como ella ha hecho.

—No, no lo hacen. Son cafés, siempre —dice de inmediato. Me pregunto si ella también ha subestimado sus ojos.

Me apresuro a explicarle, dejándole ver solo una muestra de los diferentes tonos que he visto en sus ojos. Mis palabras la hacen sonrojar, y cierra los ojos, avergonzada por el repentino escrutinio.

Cuando los abre de nuevo, aún estoy mirándola.

Es raro el tiempo que he pasado con esta chica. Siempre ha habido pláticas sin sentido.

Esto no es así. Solo somos nosotros y el sonido de nuestra respiración. Quiero besarla de nuevo, pero me siento casi perdido en este momento.

Eventualmente el silencio se vuelve demasiado. Mis dedos pican por tocarla. Me muevo, y ella se ajusta automáticamente, acostándose mientras me quedo sobre ella.

Me pregunto por qué siquiera nos detuvimos, pero luego sus palabras suenan en mi mente.

—¿Pensé que tenías que irte? —le recuerdo antes de comenzar de nuevo solamente para detenernos pronto.

Ella me da una sonrisa coqueta.

—Puedo quedarme unos minutos más.

Nunca he sido tan feliz al escuchar esas palabras. Me inclino, sintiendo el calor radiando de su piel. Me detengo cuando puedo sentir el contorno de sus labios. Quiero que ella tome el control. Quiero su permiso.

Espero a que ella encuentre mis labios; no es como si hubiera mucho espacio que cerrar, pero nunca hace lo que espero. En su lugar, se separa tanto como puede, encontrando mis ojos.

—Cuando estás molesto, tus ojos se tornan verde oscuro. Pero justo ahora, lucen como un lago —me dice. Estoy a punto de preguntar cuándo me ha visto molesto, pero no tengo tiempo. Me atrae hacia ella y me besa con las habilidades que le he dado.

No es sino hasta más tarde que registro lo que sus palabras significan. Ella también ha estado prestando atención.

* * *

No puedo explicar la rabia que me invade bajo la piel, calentándola con una quemazón con la que no estoy familiarizado.

Ni siquiera sé por qué verla con él me molesta. No están haciendo nada malo. Solamente están hablando. Bueno, técnicamente, si él la empujara contra el casillero y llevara su boca a la de ella, aún no estarían haciendo nada malo. Saco ese pensamiento de mi mente de inmediato ya que solamente hace que la rabia crezca más.

Odio esto.

Está yendo demasiado lejos. Sé eso. No debería estar celoso.

No debería importarme demasiado. Debí haber dejado ir a Bella después de la fiesta. Pero no lo hice, y ahora quiero patear el trasero de este chico solamente por hacerla reír.

Comienzo a caminar hacia ellos cuando mi cabeza duele por sobre analizar esto. Puedo terminar con esta rabia justo ahora.

Cuando me acerco a ella, envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, besando la suave piel justo bajo su mandíbula, solamente porque puedo. Porque ella ya me lo ha permitido. Porque él no puede.

Veo el sonrojo por su cuello y sus mejillas.

—Hola —digo, dejando que mis ojos caigan en el chico. Lo conozco. Fui su amigo hace mucho tiempo. Alec está demasiado ocupado mirando al suelo. Bella discretamente trata de crear espacio entre nosotros. El aire está lleno de incómoda tensión.

—Avísame lo que decidas —dice Alec rápidamente, alejándose de nosotros. Lo veo perderse entre la marea de estudiantes apresurándose a sus clases. Ella no le responderá. Por lo menos, no por ahora.

Relajado, tomo mi lugar en el casillero junto al de ella. Bufa y rueda los ojos, la irritación está sobre ella como una capa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, sabiendo bien por qué está irritada. Quizá sobre reaccioné. Hasta donde yo sé, él pudo haberle preguntado por la tarea, pero no iba a tomar ese riesgo.

Sé que eventualmente tendré que lidiar con los sentimientos que ella provoca en mí, pero por ahora me quedaré con la engreída satisfacción.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Adriana Molina, Pili, torrespera172, Techu, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, WolfWoman23, Tecupi, calvialexa, tulgarita, miop, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, patymdn, nydiac10, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, somas y carolaap.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronton ;)**


	46. Outtake 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

* * *

 **Outtake 5**

 _… I never meant it that way with your heart on your sleeve and your mind on forever…_

—Tú y Bella parecen haberse vuelto muy cercanos —dice Jasper una tarde mientras estamos en el sótano.

—Ella está bien —le digo, manteniendo mis ojos en la pantalla.

—¿Te gusta?

Me encojo de hombros. No sé cómo me siento con Bella. Me gusta más de lo que debería, pero no quiero sobre analizarlo. Solo quiero jugar el jodido juego, pero debí haber sabido que Jasper no dejaría el tema tan fácil.

—Toda esa mierda que me diste por María y tú estás sobre la jodida luna por esta chica —bromea Jasper pero sus palabras prenden una mecha, encendiendo una enérgica ira que no sabía que contenía.

—Joder, ¿podrías callarte? ¡No, no estoy sobre la luna por ella, me gusta, sí, pero no es nada que no pueda encontrar en otra chica! —suelto, mis palabras con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Jasper alza las manos en señal de paz, rodando los ojos.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Lamento haberlo mencionado.

—Como sea, hombre —digo, tratando de olvidarlo. No quiero pelear con él. No quiero que me guste Bella Swan.

De cualquier modo, parece que realmente no importa lo que yo quiera.

* * *

La puerta se abre con un chillido y alzo la cabeza para ver quién es. Mi padre entra en la habitación, con el pantalón arreglado y el cabello hacia atrás. Me vuelvo a recargar en la almohada y arrojo la pelota de béisbol hacia el techo.

—Hola —saluda. Su postura es incómoda, y puedo ver que no sabe exactamente qué hacer, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—Hola —respondo. Realmente no sé por qué está aquí y su presencia no es bienvenida. Se las arregla para hacer el espacio pequeño y sofocante. Mi habitación es mi santuario, y odio que él la haga parecer menos.

—¿Cómo está todo en la escuela? —pregunta, caminando hacia el librero y pasando sus manos por los libros. Me acuerdo de cuando Bella estuvo aquí. Es chistoso como nunca he encontrado su presencia en mi habitación como intrusiva.

De repente la extraño, dándome cuenta de que es el primer fin de semana que no hemos pasado juntos.

—Está bien.

—Qué bueno, qué bueno.

—¿Necesitabas algo? —pregunto, mis palabras saliendo apresuradas y torpes. Me siento y me recargo contra la cabecera. Camina hacia mi escritorio, recargándose contra él.

—No. Es solo que ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros. De vez en cuando mis padres se dan cuenta de que no han hablado conmigo en casi una semana e intentan hacerlo exactamente de esta manera.

—Y, ¿has decidido algo acerca de la Udub?

Las palabras causan que mis hombros se tensen. Es la misma discusión, diferente día. Creo que mis padres saben que si su hijo está a más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia en Chicago, realmente tendrán que enfrentar la farsa de su matrimonio. No es mi responsabilidad mantenerlos juntos, y estoy cansado de ser su cubierta.

Y a pesar de eso, he estado pensando en la UDub últimamente. Ya no me parece tan horrible.

—Lo he pensado —le contesto, sabiendo que mis cartas de aceptación a la UDub y la UIC están en los cajones debajo de él.

—¿Y? —presiona.

—Aún quiero ir a Chicago —le contesto, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Eso me asusta. He estado tan seguro de mis planes a futuro y odio que de repente lo esté dudando.

Un pesado suspiro escapa de mi padre, y veo como sus hombros se encogen.

—Bueno, démosle más tiempo, ¿no? —Frota sus palmas contra su pantalón. Me muerdo la lengua para evitar una discusión y él sale de mi habitación.

De pronto mi teléfono suena con un mensaje de texto. Es Bella.

Ver su rostro en mi pantalla es como una bofetada en el rostro.

Es ella. Esta chica que no se supondría que fuera más que un desafío para mi curiosidad ha hecho que me cuestione y repiense todo. Una ira irracional se forma en mi estómago. Estaba perfectamente bien antes de ella. Tenía todo planeado.

No dejaré que ella siga arruinando las cosas para mí.

* * *

Más tarde en esa semana, he decidido que es hora de terminar las cosas con Bella. Es obvio que se ha convertido en una distracción más grande de lo que pretendía, y quiero volver a las simples relaciones a las que estoy acostumbrado a mantener. No sé cómo hacerlo, y odio que se sienta como un rompimiento.

Los rompimientos significan que alguien sale lastimado.

La pesadez se queda en mi estómago como una pesada piedra, mi mente creando escenarios de qué es lo que diré.

¿Se enojará? ¿Llorará? ¿Siquiera le importará?

Estoy distraído con mis pensamientos que solamente el sonido de mi nombre siendo llamado me saca de ellos.

—¿Te nos unirás, Ed? —dice alguien, Seth o Jasper, pero no estaba prestando atención.

—Sí, sí —murmuro, pretendiendo que no estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Seth palmea mi espalda.

—¡Creo que dijo que sí! —dice Maggie con un entusiasmo fingido. Ruedo los ojos ante su exageración de mi ausencia. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve con ellos, pero no me he ido por siempre.

—Como sea. ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. Mags, ¿a qué hora tú y G salen de la práctica? —pregunta Seth.

—No tenemos práctica hoy —responde Maggie, buscando a la nueva amiga que recientemente ha tomado bajo su protección. La nueva chica es linda. Cabello oscuro y ojos azules claros. La contradicción que mantiene mi atención solo un poco más de lo que debería.

—Espera, ¿esta noche? —pregunto cuando sus palabras se registran en mi mente. Veo la sonrisa petulante de Jasper, una que dice que espera que cancele.

—Sí, ¿eso está bien? —dice la nueva chica, Gianna. Sus ojos azules son grandes y llenos de esperanza. Sé que tengo planes con Bella, pero la piedra en mi estómago se siente más ligera sabiendo que puedo aplazar la conversación por otro día.

—Nah, está bien —digo, justo cuando veo un cuerpo pequeño entrar a la cafetería—. Solo dame un segundo.

Estoy fuera de mi asiento antes de que puedan responder, apresurándome hacia las cocinas. Ella ya está en la fila cuando entro.

—Hola —saludo.

—Hola —dice con otra brillante sonrisa. Me molesta que se ponga tan feliz de verme. No creo haber hecho algo particularmente espectacular para merecer esa sonrisa.

—Oye, sé que dije que haríamos algo hoy —comienzo, ignorando la culpa que se forma mientras registro la decepción en su rostro—, pero no puedo.

—Oh —dice, mirando hacia otro lado—, está bien.

La sigo mientras toma su almuerzo. Me siento aliviado de que no esté haciendo un berrinche o incluso pidiendo una explicación.

Mi teléfono vibra contra mi pierna. Lo saco para revelar un mensaje de Jasper.

 _¿Tu cuidadora dijo que puedes jugar?_

Ruedo los ojos ante su estupidez, enviándole una rápida respuesta.

 _Lo hizo. También dijo que Jazzy tiene que estar en casa a la hora de dormir._

No puedo evitar mi sonrisa mientras uso el apodo favorito de su madre para él. Si Jasper es protector de algo, es de su mamá.

Escucho la voz de Bella, pero no registro sus palabras. Con un sobresalto, me doy cuenta de que está hablándome. Miro sus grandes y pacientes ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Este fin de semana? —repite, deslizando su botella de agua hacia la cajera. Dudo en darle una respuesta. La pesadez regresa a mi estómago ante el pensamiento de tener esa conversación esa semana.

Saco mi cartera para distraerme de esos pensamientos y pago por su bebida.

—No lo sé. Te diré luego —le digo antes de ir de nuevo con mis amigos. Sé que no seré capaz de aplazar la conversación por mucho. Eventualmente, tendré que lidiar con eso.

* * *

Está callada de camino a su casa. Me pregunto si está molesta acerca de los planes cancelados. Parecía haberlo aceptado tan bien como lo había hecho la última vez. Tengo la sensación de que sabe lo que se viene.

Simplemente debería decirle que se terminó.

Pero no sé exactamente cómo decirlo. Para terminar tendríamos que ser una pareja de verdad y nunca lo fuimos. Yo no mantengo relaciones. Se vuelven complicadas y, tristemente, me doy cuenta de que esto ya se complicó. Bella simplemente hizo que fuera tan fácil, que olvidé que no se suponía que lo extendiera. Odio terminarlo, pero sé que es lo mejor.

Para ambos.

Mientras me estaciono, planeo simplemente decirlo.

No podemos seguir siendo amigos, Bella. Simple y sencillo. Cortar el lazo con palabras duras. Sin dejar nada.

Pero aunque las palabras están en la punta de mi lengua, no salen.

—Entra por un rato, dado que no tendremos el fin de semana —dice de repente, tomando su mochila y saliendo del auto. No mira atrás y su repentina confianza me toma por sorpresa.

Apago el auto y la sigo hacia la casa. Cierro la puerta detrás de ella y me sorprendo de encontrarla en las escaleras.

—¿Vienes? —pregunta a mitad de camino cuando se da cuenta de que no la estoy siguiendo. Nunca he sido invitado a su habitación antes. Sé que no debería ir. Debería llevarla a la cocina y sacar esas palabras de mi boca, pero mi curiosidad puede más. Sin poder resistirlo, la sigo por las escaleras.

Su habitación es pequeña, como el resto de la casa, pero cada rincón grita Bella. Sus libros son viejos y usados, descansando sobre su escritorio, su mesa de noche y sobre una pequeña repisa. Casi toda la habitación es de color blanco o beige, pero los puntos de color llaman la atención. El vibrante verde de las fundas de las almohadas, el marco amarillo, la flor rosa neón que sostiene collares rotos.

Deja la mochila en su escritorio y se gira hacia mí. Me tomo un momento para verlo todo.

—Linda habitación —comento y de repente está frente a mí. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello e instintivamente envuelvo los míos alrededor de su cintura. Estos movimientos son tan naturales en mí. Me pregunto cuándo me permití convertirme en parte de una pareja.

Sus dedos juegan con el cabello en mi nuca y se alza para besarme. No debería, pero dejo que lo haga, perdiéndome en el beso.

Profundiza el beso y su pasión en el beso me sorprende. Hay algo en sus movimientos que me sorprende. Es atrevida y agresiva, y estoy completamente indefenso.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, me lleva hacia atrás, mis rodillas chocando con la cama. Me siento, y ella no duda en subirse a mi regazo, nunca rompiendo el beso. Nunca ha sido así antes y que Dios me ayude si no lo amo por completo.

Me doy cuenta de que quizá esta sea la última vez que pueda besarla. Esto tiene un efecto en mí mayor de lo que pensé y, pronto, no puedo tener suficiente de ella. Ni puedo hacer que esto dure lo suficiente. No puedo imprimir el beso en lo más profundo de mi piel para que nunca lo olvide. Sé que no puedo hacerlo, pero no dejo de intentarlo.

Con el tiempo su sabor se borrará, y no seré capaz de recordar cómo se sentía bajo mis dedos.

Se separa, y lo que hace después detiene mi corazón. Se quita la playera, y no es como si nunca hubiéramos actuado de esta manera, pero estas acciones son diferentes. Significan algo diferente, y me siento indeciso.

No agrego el sexo a las cosas. Es una regla que me las he arreglado por mantener hasta ahora, pero nunca he querido a nadie de la manera en la quiero a Bella. La necesidad es casi como un ente físico, controlando mis acciones. Toma mis brazos y los envuelve alrededor de su cintura, presionando mis dedos en su piel.

—Bella —ruego, y no estoy seguro por qué. No sé si necesito que se detenga. No sé si necesito que continúe. Solo quiero encontrar un poco de voluntad. Necesito un respiro. Necesito que las cosas se enfríen, porque mi mente está revuelta con lujuria y esta chica.

—No tenemos que… — _hacer esto ahora._

—Quizá deberíamos… —d _etenernos, por favor._

—No creo… — _que pueda hacer esto._

Espero que uno de mis pensamientos saliera en una completa y coherente oración.

Se separa, mirándome a los ojos y no creo haber estado nunca tan asustado. Sus ojos están llenos con la voluntad que parezco haber perdido.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Y me pierdo. Me rindo. El puente colapsa. Porque ella quiere hacerlo, y Dios sabe que yo la quiero.

La giro, depositándola en el colchón y estamos jalando tela y bajando cierres y quitando mezclilla. Su piel no tiene fin y es suave, y veo como mis dedos tienen el poder de crear escalofríos en sus brazos y muslos.

Su respiración es pesada y mis ojos son atraídos a los movimientos de su pecho. Beso el contorno de su pecho, hacia su clavícula y cuello, sintiendo el calor de su piel mientras la sangre corre a su rostro. Puedo ver que está nerviosa por la manera en la que sus dedos tiemblan en mis brazos. Me preocupo por ella.

—Bella, yo... —Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que planeo decir, pero ella no quiere escuchar nada de eso. Atrae mi boca hacia abajo y los besos son lentos y sin prisa. Nos disfrutamos mutuamente.

Parece calmar sus nervios y quiero hacerla sentir bien. Quiero hacerla olvidar todo y todos excepto a mí. Quiero escuchar la manera en la que su respiración se corta cuando toco un sitio particularmente placentero. Quiero escuchar mi nombre en esos jadeos sin respiración que me hacen creer que mi nombre nunca se escuchará tan bien como lo hace cuando viene de ella.

Ella me da todo lo que quiero y más. Está sin respiración y sus dedos se clavan en mis brazos de la manera en la que sé que está cerca. Muevo mi boca hacia su cuello, mordiendo gentilmente el sitio en donde su hombro y su cuello se unen y ella está perdida.

No muevo mi cabeza mientras me deslizo dentro de ella. Realmente no me puedo concentrar en nada más que mis movimientos en ese momento. Ella es todo lo que nunca imaginé que sería. Mi piel está en llamas, y cada nervio está más sensible que el último. Siento todo y nada.

Estoy siendo consumido por ella, y en este momento no tengo ningún miedo. No la resiento. No le temo. Simplemente estoy con ella. Podría enamorarme de esta chica. Podría ahogarme en ella y nunca tener que preocuparme por tomar otro respiro. Sería demasiado fácil. Tan fácil, que me temo que ya sucedió.

Pronto me pierdo en un placer que adormece mis dedos y nubla mi visión y me deja jadeando sin respiración contra su piel. Su esencia me conforta y su piel es cálida y resbaladiza bajo la mía.

Y aunque mis músculos están flojos y relajados, los suyos están rígidos y tensos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, una necesidad física de que ella esté bien se queda bajo mi piel. Ella asiente, pero se voltea y sé que las semillas de la separación ya fueron plantadas.

Se gira, llevándose mi brazo con ella. Sé qué es lo que quiere. Yo también lo quiero.

Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, acercando su cuerpo a mi pecho y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para impedir que los árboles y la maleza se atrevan a crecer entre nosotros. Ya puedo sentirlos emerger por el espacio entre nuestra piel.

Le pregunto por Charlie y ella me asegura que no estará en casa hasta la mañana, dándome unas cuantas horas más con ella. No será suficiente, pero será todo lo que puedo permitirme.

Y cuando finalmente me alejo, es como si un cuchillo me atravesara.

Lo bueno es que quería una ruptura limpia.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **somas, Adriana Molina, WolfWoman23, Tecupi, alejandra1987, torrespera172, Pili, bbluelilas, kaja0507, almacullenmasen, carolaap, Gabriela Cullen, FlorVillu, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, tulgarita, krisr0405 y Lady Grigori.**

 **De una vez quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo y espero que el 2019 les traiga puras cosas buenas para ustedes y sus seres queridos :)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	47. Outtake 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Twilightholic-Tanya.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net /s/ 11065411 /1/ The-Trouble

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

* * *

 **Outtake 6**

 _… you thought I didn´t care…_

 _Eres patético._

Ella no dijo esas palabras exactamente, pero son las que se repiten en mi mente como un disco rayado.

 _Eres patético._

 _Patético._

 _Patético._

Y tiene razón. Por supuesto, tiene razón. Soy un cobarde patético.

No esperaba que terminara tan mal. No pretendía manejar las cosas de forma tan horrible. Nunca fue mi intención que las cosas ardieran tan rápido pero, ¿cómo podría comenzar a explicarlo? ¿Cómo pude haber esperado simplemente alejarme cuando sentía como si ella me hubiera esposado y arrojado la llave?

Así que la evadí todo el fin de semana. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi mente alejada de ella y la imagen de su cuerpo durmiendo en la cama, aunque mis dedos picaban por llamarla o mandarle un mensaje. Quería decirle que lo sentía. Quería decirle que no pretendía que las cosas escalaran tan rápido. Quería disculparme por mi falta de control.

Pero para el lunes estaba determinado a encontrarla. Estaba determinado a detenerme y decir… algo. ¡Lo que sea!

Pero las palabras rápidamente se convirtieron en náuseas mientras pasaba su casillero, mi estómago revolviéndose hasta que tuve que irme, agradecido de que ella aún no hubiera llegado.

En su lugar, fui con la linda chica que pedía mi atención. Lo que fuera para mantener mi mente lejos de la que en realidad quería ver.

La evité.

Pero por supuesto, Bella vio a través de eso. Disparó palabras que me golpearon como una dura bofetada en el rostro, llena de verdad y dolor. Había tomado un martillo y destruido las ataduras que la unían a mí, rompiendo las cadenas para que fuera libre de marcharse.

Y ahí me quedé, con las cadenas en su lugar que se movían con arrepentimiento y culpa cada vez que la veía.

 _Eres patético._

* * *

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante. Para olvidar.

No debería ser así de difícil.

Bella Swan nunca fue mía para empezar. No debería extrañarla tanto como lo hago. No debería verla en mis almohadas, con su cabello extendido sobre ellas y sus ojos marrones que cambian de color.

No debería escuchar su risa mientras cambio los canales de televisión.

No debería oler su perfume en mi auto.

Pero lo hago. Su fantasma está en cada espacio que compartimos.

Lo odio.

* * *

El aire es pesado con el humo, de ambas cosas, la fogata y la nunca interminable hierba de Seth. El chico pasa la mitad de su vida tan ido como una cometa.

Aunque los últimos rastros de nieve se han derretido en charcos, el aire aún se aferra al frío de invierno. La fogata es más que algo decorativo mientras los cuerpos adolescentes se acercan más. Mi sudadera me ofrece poco calor, pero el fuego es deliciosamente cálido.

Encuentro que me cuesta trabajo interactuar con mi grupo de amigos. Pero el acompañarlos a la playa parece satisfacer a la mayoría de ellos, y me dejan ser, sentándome en un pedazo de madera.

Jasper, siempre acostumbrado a mis cambios de humor, se desliza junto a mí. Es un beneficio y un fastidio que Jasper sea mi mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria.

Sus dedos sostienen el cuello de la botella de cerveza, demasiado fría para sostenerla por completo. En realidad hace demasiado frío para estar en la playa, pero es el mejor día que hemos tenido desde inicios de octubre, y nadie está dispuesto a desperdiciarlo.

—Gina ha estado mirándote por los últimos veinte minutos. Dale algo a la chica —bromea Jasper, golpeando mi hombro. Me lo quito de encima, dejando de mirar las flamas para mirar su rostro.

—¿Quién? —pregunto y él señala a la chica sentada frente a mí. Está envuelta en una gruesa cobija con una lata de cerveza en la mano y hablando animadamente con Maggie—. Esa es Gianna, idiota.

—Da igual. ¿A quién carajos le importa? —Sus palabras son inusualmente duras, pero sé que aún está dolido por su fracaso con Maria. Cuando finalmente le dijo cómo se sentía, después de meses de ser su jodido perrito faldero, ella lo rechazó duramente. Lo acusó de tratar de hacer las cosas complicadas y querer arruinar su amistad, que no era mucho una amistad dado que Jasper prácticamente era su esclavo personal.

—Realmente no estoy de humor para hablar con ella. Es jodidamente molesta —admito. La chica es linda, le concedo eso, pero todo lo que dice es una estrategia para conseguir un cumplido de alguna forma.

—Eso nunca te ha detenido antes. Además, por la manera en que te está mirando, no creo que le importe si casi no hablas —dice Jasper, tomando otro sobro de cerveza. Me encojo de hombros.

—Simplemente no estoy de humor.

—¿Qué te está molestando, hombre?

—Nada —digo, no queriendo hacer esto ahora. No quiero hablar de cosas profundas alrededor de mis ebrios y hormonales amigos. Especialmente cuando el aire es de un frío entumecedor y apenas y puedo pensar en algo además del calor del fuego y cómo acercarme más sin caer en él.

—¿Esto es acerca de Bella? —pregunta y decir su nombre causa una espiral de imágenes en mi mente. Las mismas imágenes que me he esforzado por evitar.

No es que sería demasiado fácil imaginarla aquí conmigo. No lo es. Bella no encajaría con este grupo de personas. Pero creo que es por eso que era tan refrescante mantenerla alrededor. Podía ser otra persona a su alrededor. Podía dejar otro lado de mí en libertad.

No tendría que forzarme a estar sentado en un pedazo de madera empapada, acercándome a una apestosa fogata por calor.

—No hagamos esto, Jay —digo, pasando mi mano por mi cabello y subiendo mi capucha.

—Solamente digo. Me gustabas a su alrededor.

—Nunca hubiera funcionado. No me quedaría aquí por ella. Tengo mis problemas en orden.

—¿Alguna vez te lo pidió? —pregunta. Sacudo la cabeza. No. Pero a largo plazo lo habría hecho. Y se merece a alguien que se quede a su alrededor. Alguien que esté dispuesto a seguirla. Si me quedo, sería por las razones equivocadas.

—Se terminó. No quiero entrar en detalles —acepta eso y deja el tema. Me hace compañía, y nos hundimos en nuestra miseria por las chicas mientras miramos las llamas tocar las partes de la madera.

—Mierda, está jodidamente helado. —Un pequeño cuerpo contamina el aire con sus alegres blasfemias. Nunca la he visto alrededor, pero hay chicos aquí que nunca he conocido; así que no es sorprendente. Se gira hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Esto es lo que los chicos de Forks hacen por diversión?

Jasper se ríe.

—Bueno, probablemente molestaríamos a las vacas si tuviéramos alguna.

—¿Eso es algo real? No puedo imaginar personas a las que realmente les emocione asustar a una pobre e inofensiva vaca —dice, sus lindos ojos azules brillando por el fuego.

—A mis primos seguramente les emociona. Creo que la idea de ser descubierto es de donde viene la emoción —explica.

—¿Tus primos? ¿En dónde viven? —pregunta y miro a Jasper. Por la expresión en su rostro, no podrías pensar que recientemente proclamaba odiar a las chicas. Ya había saltado hasta el fondo, sin importarle si había agua debajo para amortiguar su caída.

Me pregunto cómo es que puede hacer eso. ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que esta chica será diferente?

Sé, por la manera en la que está coqueteando, que a ella le gusta él, pero no sé si ella no lo hará a un lado.

Y sin embargo, él salta. Cada vez.

Yo ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar por el borde.

 _Patético._

* * *

Mi piel está cubierta por una capa de sudor que se quiebra y se rompe cada vez que me muevo. Mis piernas duelen por el entrenamiento y mis músculos están flojos de cansancio. Ha sido una práctica pesada y me he llevado al borde, más allá de lo usual.

Si me concentro lo suficiente en las pisadas del camino, puedo olvidar la manera en la que ella le sonrió a él hoy.

Si mis pulmones queman y duelen, puedo borrar el recuerdo de esa vez que estuvo sin aliento debajo de mí.

Si mi cuerpo duele, quizá pueda ignorar la manera en la que mi interior parece doler.

—¿Qué es esto, Edward? —dice mi padre, la acusación está presente en su voz, tan pronto como entro en la casa. Ruedo los ojos, porque por supuesto que alguna mierda explotaría hoy. Dejo caer mi mochila en la mesa de la cocina y me giro hacia él.

—¿Qué es qué? —pregunto, yendo hacia el refrigerador.

—Has sido aceptado en la UDub, ¿y no nos lo habías dicho a tu madre y a mí? —regaña. Una ola de calor corre por mi espalda mientras sus palabras se registran. Me giro en su dirección.

—¿Estuviste husmeando en mi habitación?

Luce avergonzando por un momento antes de que su ideología de padre lo saque de ese estupor.

—Tengo todo el derecho. ¡Has estado escondiendo esto de nosotros! —grita, azotando mis dos cartas de aceptación en la encimera.

—No iré a la UDub. Como puedes ver, gracias a tu espionaje, también he sido aceptado en Chicago.

—Y si no pago, ¿cómo esperas que eso pase? —pregunta, con solo una pizca de la superioridad que conozco demasiado bien derramándose en sus palabras.

—No lo sé. Quizá con alguna de las becas por las que me estado matando. Sin mencionar el fondo para la universidad de la abuela, el cual está a mi nombre —suelto, con el enojo recorriéndome la piel. Salgo de la cocina, su mera presencia enciende el fuego.

—¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! —grita, estirándose por mi brazo. Me alejo.

—¿Por qué carajos no?

—¡Oye! —se escucha de repente una voz femenina en la cocina. Ambos, mi padre y yo, nos sorprendemos, girándonos hacia la voz. Mi madre entra en la cocina, dejando su gran bolso negro en la mesa. Su perfume inmediatamente llena la habitación, y me pregunto cómo me pude perder su entrada—. No le hables a tu padre de ese modo, jovencito.

Ruedo los ojos.

—¡Gracias por finalmente reconocer tu relación conmigo!

Mis palabras parecen abofetear a mi madre en el rostro. Sus labios se abren de la sorpresa y reprimo la culpa mientras veo sus ojos verdes dorados llenarse de lágrimas. Pretendo que la bilis no está en mi garganta cuando dice sus siguientes palabras, empujadas por su boca como si vinieran directo de su estómago.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

Miro hacia otro lado porque no sé cómo contestar eso. No sé la respuesta. Simplemente estoy cansado de pretender. Una rabia con la que no estoy familiarizado se ha liberado de su celda al fondo de mi mente, y pretendo que la llave no tiene profundos ojos marrones y mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué hay de lo que pasa contigo? ¿Qué diferencia hace si me voy a Chicago o a Seattle? ¡No es como si fueran a extrañar mi presencia!

—Por supuesto que te extrañaremos. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo haremos? —dice mi padre, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

—No lo sé, porque nunca están alrededor. Están tan ocupados evitándose el uno al otro; ¡que también se las han arreglado para evitarme a mí! Parece ser que me necesitan más para mantener este desastre de matrimonio unido de lo que yo los necesito como padres.

—Edward… —La voz de mi madre es suave y fina como un suspiro. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro y lentamente cruza la cocina para unirse a mí—. Oh, cariño, esa nunca fue nuestra intención.

Se estira para tocarme y me alejo, el enojo y la amargura son demasiado.

Ella se aleja y miro a mi padre. Está mirando al suelo, evitando el contacto visual.

Qué desastre.

Tomo mis llaves y salgo, huyendo de lo que he provocado.

 _Patético._

* * *

Casi estoy en su calle antes de que me dé cuenta de que no soy bienvenido aquí. No se me unirá para un paseo silencioso. No me hará sentir mejor simplemente con su presencia.

Mierda.

Odio que la extraño. Odio que ella ha tatuado mi piel, todo mi ser, con anhelo.

No giro en su calle, en su lugar, conduzco de frente hacia la casa de Seth. Vive muy cerca de ella. No es un buen conversador, pero es bueno con los cigarrillos y para nublar los sentidos.

Y eso es exactamente lo que necesito.

* * *

No regreso a casa. Les envío un rápido mensaje para decirles que me quedé con Seth.

No regreso a casa hasta la tarde del siguiente día. Cuando lo hago, me sorprende encontrarlos en la mesa. No me escuchan entrar, y sus voces son el susurro de una conversación. La risa de mi madre se escucha y no sé qué me sorprende más: su risa o su conversación aparentemente amable.

Cautelosamente entro a la cocina. No sé qué esperar. Me pone de nervios.

Están en la mesa, una botella medio vacía de vino entre ellos, dos copas de vino descansando frente a ellos.

Mi madre me nota primero, llevándose una servilleta a los labios para limpiar los restos de vino antes de hablar.

—Edward. Me da gusto que estés en casa —dice. Mi padre se gira en su asiento para mirarme.

—Te nos unirías, ¿por favor? —pregunta. Mi corazón late ante su extraño comportamiento.

Me les uno, sacando una silla lentamente. Siento como si un movimiento repentino pudiera romper la calma y llevarlos a ataques de ira, lo que sería más cercano a lo que estaba esperando.

—Pensamos mucho acerca de lo que dijiste anoche —comienza mi madre. Mis ojos buscan los suyos, preguntándome qué quiere decir.

—Pudo haberse dicho con más respeto, pero entendemos de dónde vino —añade mi padre. Estoy seguro que tengo que estar en un episodio de "La Dimensión Desconocida".

—Tienes razón. Dejamos que nuestros problemas se entrometieran en nuestro rol de padres. Eso es vergonzoso, y no hay excusa para eso. Queremos ser mejores para ti. No estamos seguros si eso significa que estaremos juntos o separados, pero estamos dispuestos a averiguarlo —explica mi madre, sus manos estirándose para tomar una de las mías. Se lo permito, y su pulgar hace círculos en mi mano.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto, mi voz sonando por la habitación por primera vez. Se quiebra, y me siento más recto y aclaro mi garganta.

—Mis colegas me han recomendado excelentes psicólogos para visitar. Pensamos que puede ser benéfico. Para todos —dice mi padre.

—¿Te refieres a un loquero?

—Bueno, sí. Terapia. Para pareja y como familia. Tu madre y yo no estamos seguros de qué hacer en términos de nuestro matrimonio. Nos gustaría arreglarlo y trabajar en él. También nos gustaría trabajar en nuestra familia. Nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras.

Sus palabras se quedan en al aire a mi alrededor, dando vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que puedo separarlas y unirlas de nuevo. Honestamente no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. No estoy completamente seguro de que podamos ser funcionales otra vez.

Sin embargo, están haciendo un esfuerzo. Eso es lo que cuenta, supongo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí. De acuerdo.

* * *

Esfuerzo.

Hace todas las diferencias.

Trato de aplicarlo a otras partes de mi vida también. Me esfuerzo más en la escuela, los deportes, en superarla.

Funciona en unas áreas y quema en otras.

Como cuando la veo caminar con Alec por la calle. Encuentro que la envidia no ha desaparecido, en su lugar es peor. Porque ahora él puede tocarla, puede besarla, y yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Me quema dolorosamente en el estómago, y desearía poder desaparecer su atracción por ella solamente con mi mirada.

Ella no se queda demasiado tiempo, obviamente. Está avanzando. Olvidando. No aprecia el recordatorio.

Pero como un retorcido y pervertido masoquista, disfruto estar a su alrededor de nuevo, poder oler su esencia florar mientras se va. Guardo la esencia en mi memoria justo cuando comenzaba a desaparecer.

No la veo irse, tratando de aferrarme a lo poco que me queda de dignidad.

—Eso fue extraño —comenta Alice, su mente ya está olvidándolo mientras nos dirigimos hacia la sala de juegos en la que dejamos a Jasper. Resultó que la chica de la fogata era todo lo que Jasper necesitaba. Ella lo atrapó cuando cayó, y él nunca la hubiera encontrado si no hubiera saltado.

—Solo es alguien que conocía —digo, y las palabras son amargas en mi lengua.

—Bueno, eso lo explica —dice con una risita y rodando los ojos. Empujo su pequeño cuerpo y ella se ríe. Sonrío, pero mi buen humor se ha arruinado por la noche.

* * *

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

¿Por qué me molesto? Ella no querrá verme. No querrá escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Pero aun así, sé que le debo una disculpa. También le debo la oportunidad de arrojar todo en mi rostro.

Paso una mano por mi rosto y salgo del auto. No ha respondido a mi mensaje, pero espero que baje.

Mis manos tiemblan por los nervios. No sé qué de esta noche me animó a venir. Quizá fue ver a su amiga con Alec reír en el baile. Quizá fue la sutil esperanza de que tengo la más mínima oportunidad. No lo sé.

Me pregunto si se molestará en salir cuando la puerta principal se abre. Dejo de recargarme en el auto y me enderezo. Llega a la escalera de la entrada y no avanza más. Está usando unos pantalones de pijama y un top sin mangas.

Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido verla en un vestido, maquillada y con el cabello arreglado. Estoy seguro de que hubiera sido toda una experiencia.

El aire es pesado a nuestro alrededor por un momento mientras espera para que me acerque. Lo hago, lentamente.

—Vi a Alec en el baile con Angela —le digo, porque espero que me dé una explicación. Lo hace, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante su altruismo. No es la clase de persona que pide por las cosas—. Desearía que hubieras venido.

Mis palabras parecen revolver al aire a nuestro alrededor. Mira hacia otro lado, y sus brazos se tensan a su alrededor. Su siguiente oración es dicha con una fragilidad que odio escuchar en su voz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?

—¿Das un paseo conmigo? —pregunto y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener el nerviosismo fuera de mi voz. Sus ojos sorprendidos se encuentran con los míos, y me pregunto por un segundo si esta será la última vez que podré mirarlos.

Me sorprende, como siempre se las arregla para hacerlo, y asiente una vez.

La guío hacia el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente me voy a mi asiento.

No hablo al principio, dejando que mis pensamientos se asienten mientras me concentro en el camino. Veo las luces de las calles crear una sombra sobre mi Volvo y me lleno de su esencia. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo se quedará después de que ella se marche.

No quiero hablar; porque sé que tan pronto como lo haga, no habrá razón para que ella se quede. Inhalo y explico por qué necesitaba conducir.

Por supuesto que ella lo sabe. Fui un ciego para no ver cómo se metía bajo mi piel y aprendía mis hábitos en tan poco tiempo.

Voy directo al punto.

—Tenías razón, Bella.

—¿Acerca de qué? —pregunta, girándose para mirarme.

—Acerca de Pudge. Creo que era valiente. Creo que toma mucho valor amar o preocuparse por alguien sabiendo lo mucho que puede lastimarte. —No sé cómo consigo sacar las palabras, pero mi pecho se siente más ligero. Fui un cobarde. Lo sabe. Lo sé. Ya era hora de que lo admitiera en voz alta.

—Sí, he estado en su lugar —dice, el dolor aún está presente en su voz. Odio haberle hecho eso. Me estaciono, rápidamente dándome cuenta de que esta conversación requiere toda mi atención. No estoy seguro de cómo lo haré, pero debí haberlo hecho hace dos meses.

—Nunca quise lastimarte, Bella. Nunca fue mi intención llevar las cosas tan lejos —le digo. Veo como las palabras parecen penetrar las paredes que ha creado a su alrededor. Puedo ver los ladrillos derrumbarse frente a mí—. Lo siento. Sé que las palabras difícilmente son suficientes, pero lo hago.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? —pregunta y puedo escuchar las lágrimas en su voz. Ruego para que no llore. Siempre ha sido tan fuerte frente a mí, y no quiero ser quien destruya eso.

—Porque quiero ser valiente. Porque mereces escucharlo. Más que nada, solamente quiero que sepas que fuiste diferente para mí, Bella.

Y aunque las palabras probablemente son las más honestas que he compartido con ella, bufa ante ellas. Duele que no me crea, pero he hecho un terrible trabajo para darle razones para hacerlo.

Trato de formular mejor mis pensamientos.

—No puedo sacarte de mi mente, Bella. —Es cierto. Ella está en todos lados, habiéndose asentado en casi cada parte de mi vida. La veo en mi cama. En mi sofá. En mi auto—. Te extraño como el infierno, y si pensara que existe la posibilidad, te pediría otra oportunidad. —No pretendía admitir eso, pero es la verdad. Haría mi mejor esfuerzo para no joder las cosas, y a pesar de lo mucho que quiero otra oportunidad, sé que no la merezco—. Odio haberte lastimado y solamente quiero que lo sepas.

Las últimas palabras parecen quebrarla, las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas y su barbilla. Las veo brillar en las luces de la calle por un momento antes de que caigan en sus manos. Cuando toma un respiro, casi puedo ver la vibración en el aire. Se limpia los restos de las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Su "no puedo" crea un eco en mi mente. Llena el auto y me sofoca. Estaba completamente preparado para su decisión y aun así quema dolorosamente en mi piel. Dejo de mirarla.

Está tratando de no sollozar. Sé que esta decisión no es fácil para ella. Sé que la he lastimado. Jodí todo.

Es una decisión justa en realidad. Solo no esperaba que doliera demasiado. Aun así sé, que si la hice sentir un poco de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, debería estar agradecido de que siquiera esté hablándome ahora.

No hay nada más que decir entre nosotros, así que con un apretón final a su mano, la llevo a casa. El camino es silencioso mientras pensamos en nuestro propio dolor. Sé que esta es la última pieza en su proceso de sanación, a pesar de que sea el comienzo del mío.

Toma menos de cinco minutos llevarla a casa. Pone su mano en la manija, desesperada por salir pero algo la detiene. Se gira hacia mí y me ofrece una sonrisa burlona.

—Hablé con mi mamá —dice y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro. Me da gusto. Me gustaría pensar que tuve que ver con eso, pero no quiero darme ningún crédito.

Me dice que la visitará durante el verano, y lo encuentro como un alivio. Quizá en tres meses pueda verla sin sentir culpa y remordimiento.

Comparto las noticias de mi propia familia y soy confortado por su cálida sonrisa y emoción. He estado queriendo decírselo desde nuestra discusión, y me da gusto finalmente poder compartir las noticias. Me da esperanza.

Quizá nunca podamos volver a lo que éramos, pero tal vez podamos ser amigos.

Cuando la atmósfera se ha calmado, aprieta mi mano en señal de despedida. Tomo sus dedos y le ofrezco un beso de despedida. Trato de no enfocarme en el hecho de que esta podría ser la última vez que pueda tocarla.

Sale del auto y cierra la puerta con un ruido estremecedor.

Conduzco lejos de ella, manteniendo mis ojos en el camino y sabiendo que su silueta se queda en mi espejo retrovisor.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Tata XOXO, calvialexa, jupy, Jade HSos, freedom2604, Yoliki, alejandra1987, eliananayara, Tecupi, cavendano13, miop, Adriu, somas, tulgarita, nydiac10, Paola Lightwood, Maryluna, Adriana Molina, torrespera172, pili, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, carolaap, krisr0405 y Gabriela Cullen.**

 **Llegamos al final de la historia, de verdad mil gracias por sus reviews y me da gusto que el final de la historia les resultara satisfactorio, sé que no es el típico final en donde terminan juntos y felices pero, como ya les mencioné, éste desenlace me parece más realista y, de cierto modo, sí es un final feliz para ambos.**

 **Les pido por favor dejen un último review con sus opiniones sobre el outtake, ya que definitivamente es mi favorito y muero por leer sus reacciones :D**

 **¡Espero volver a leerlas muy pronto!**


End file.
